Siete días en la boca del vampiro
by Sele-02
Summary: "Solo necesito siete días para hacer que te entregues a mi en cuerpo y alma. Ya no desearás volver a tu propio mundo porque para entonces-dijo rozando sus labios con los míos-ya me habré hecho con el dominio de tu corazón".DARKEDWARD.LEMON.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Prólogo**

_Las personas mienten. Unos dicen que son felices y no lo son. Otro dicen que alcanzar la felicidad es fácil pero se regodean en su propia miseria. Pocos son en esta vida los que sienten que la han vivido plenamente y muchos son los que sienten que han dejado mucho por hacer. Sin embargo, hay momentos en nuestra vida, momentos para los que hemos nacido, momentos que al mismo tiempo pueden ser efímeros si los dejas marchar o eternos si eres capaz de retenerlos. Son esos momentos los que hacen que la vida merezca la pena y son también los más difíciles de encontrar. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Yo misma encontré mi momento donde menos lo esperaba y del modo más raro que se puedan imaginar._


	2. El comienzo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

Los nubarrones comenzaban a cubrir el cielo a mitad de la tarde. El viento comenzaba a ser notorio y pude notar que mi compañero estaba empezando a tensarse.

-Bella, creo que deberíamos volver—dijo Jacob.

-No seas cobarde Jake—le dije.

Nos encontrábamos a unos buenos quinientos metros del suelo haciendo escalada en la cordillera de los pirineos. Mi familia era de Forks y nos habíamos marchado de vacaciones a España y Jake, siendo amigo mío de la infancia, no podía faltar. Desde muy pequeña siempre me han gustado las alturas y trepar a los árboles, mi padre solía decir que había nacido con genes de mono porque nunca, ni una sola vez en todos y cada uno de mis atrevimientos me había caído o hecho algún daño. Por ello, me compraron a los diez años mi primer equipo de escalada y lo cierto era que me encantaba. Lo único malo era que no habían muchos lugares donde practicarlo; los acantilados de la Push, algún que otro relieve escarpado… por ello, tal fue mi maravilla al llegar a este país, donde sus rocosas elevaciones y montañas se convertían en un auténtico paraíso para mí. Me enteré de que la cordillera más cercana a nuestro emplazamiento eran los Pirineos y rogué a mis padres que me permitieran hacer el viaje hasta allí y por fin hacer lo que tanto me gustaba. Al final lo conseguí, pero con la única condición de Jake me acompañara y no me quedó otra que aceptar. No me malinterpretéis, no es que no quiero que venga conmigo, es solo que el no está acostumbrado a realizar ese deporte y ya llevaba un buen rato retrasando mi avance.

-¿No has escuchado al hombre del tiempo? Se avecina lluvia, es mejor que descendamos y esperemos a que el clima mejore.

-Jake, si estás cansado, quédate aquí.

Nada más terminar de hablar comenzó a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Miré hacia arriba. Jacob no estaba mal encaminado, el tiempo estaba empeorando, pero calculaba que aún tardaría un tiempo en llegar lo peor.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije.

-¿Por qué no vas bajando y me esperas allí?—dije mientras subía un par de metros más con la cuerda de seguridad bien sujeta.

-¿Y dejarte marchar sola? Ni lo sueñes.

Continuamos subiendo mientras el viento se hacía cada vez más apremiante, al igual que lo hacía el aliento de mi mejor amigo.

-Jake, estás cansado, baja de una vez, yo no tardaré mucho.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me haría Charlie si yo hiciera eso?

Probablemente le pegaría un tiro, seguro. Mi padre era bastante protector (aún no se cómo es que me permitía hacer un deporte tan arriesgado como este).

-No se tiene por qué enterar.

-De ninguna manera—dijo intentando encaramarse al siguiente saliente sin éxito.

-Jacob, por favor—dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos—prometo bajar en cuanto la situación me impida continuar.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho, me quiero tomar el chocolate caliente en compañía y deseo no tardar mucho en hacerlo.

-Vale—le grité cuatro metros más arriba. En cuanto lo vi emprender el camino de vuelta al suelo continué.

"Por fin" suspiré. Adoraba Jake, pero adoraba más escalar sin compañía. Me sentía tranquila, me sentía libre.

Me encaramé al siguiente risco sin problemas ignorando por completo que el viento y la lluvia continuaban arreciendo con fuerza. Ni siquiera notaba que mi cara estaba completamente empapada.

El paisaje desde allí era absolutamente hermoso. Ante mis ojos se extendían hectáreas y hectáreas de verde espesor vegetal y de vez en cuando asomaba hierba y alguna que otra flor de entre los peñascos que me rodeaban, como también lo hacían pequeños animalitos importunados por mi repentina aparición. Era la magia del mes de abril. Subí y subí con rapidez y con decisión, como si al final del camino pudiera llegar a tocar el cielo. Nunca pensé que esta afirmación pudiera llegar a hacerse realidad.

Posé mi pie izquierdo en el hueco entre dos rocas que, en otras circunstancias me habría resultado completamente seguro, pero resbalé y eso casi me provoca la caída al vacío. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de mi inconsciencia. Todo a mí alrededor estaba encharcado y la tierra se había convertido en barro. El viento comenzó a empujar mis extremidades de su lugar seguro y el día se había apagado con una velocidad impresionante por culpa de las tupidas nubes. Miré hacia abajo. El suelo estaba demasiado lejos y el terreno ya no parecía estable lo cual me negaba toda posibilidad de bajar a tierra. Mi única posibilidad de salir ilesa de aquello era encontrar un lugar medianamente seguro donde resguardarme de la lluvia. Comencé a buscar desesperada un lugar adecuado pero la lluvia me caía de lleno en la cara y me tapaba la visión. Estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Busqué a ciegas algún punto donde apoyarme para ver si más arriba encontraba algo y por muy poco lo conseguí, aunque continuaba sin ver nada. Un rayo iluminó el cielo, y otro, y otro. La tormenta se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y comenzaba a pensar que no tendría escapatoria. Fue gracias a uno de esos rayos que conseguí ver a un par de metros a mi derecha lo que parecía ser una grieta lo suficientemente grande como para caber una persona y, sin pensármelo dos veces me dirigí hacia ella. Me costó bastante trabajo llegar, el terreno estaba ya increíblemente resbaladizo y el viento me tiraba para atrás con una fuerza titánica. Me afiancé a la pared de la ranura y me impulse con último esfuerzo hacia su interior. Era bastante más espacioso de lo que había creído y lo primero que hice fue tirarme al suelo para recuperar el resuello.

-Creo que te debo una buena disculpa Jake.

Respiré hondo y temblé. No sé si por el miedo que había pasado o porque estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Esperaba que esta tormenta no durara mucho porque si no moriría sin remedio. Puede que de hambre o puede que por hipotérmia.

En cuanto me hube relajado un poco me senté y me quité e arnés de seguridad y el casco, para después librarme del pulóver empapado. Sentí mucho frío, pero prefería eso a seguir de remojo. Contemplé la grieta. Era por lo menos tres metros de alta y no más de uno de ancha. Me di la vuelta y comprobé que detrás de mi no acababa si no que se internaba hacia el interior de la montaña de un modo natural pero sin dejar de ser extraño. Barajé las posibilidades. Podría quedarme donde estaba y esperar a que amainara congelada de frío y más aburrida que una ostra o bien podía internarme en la gruta que naturalmente no me permitiría ver cuando amainaría pero siempre quedaba la posibilidad de volver a comprobar—o eso esperaba—además de que no estaría tan cerca del viento y quizás encontrara algo interesante. ¿No es obvio? Opte por mi espíritu aventurero.

Dejando todo lo que poseía detrás de mí, me interné en la oscuridad sin ningún tipo de iluminación, pero extrañamente no me hizo falta pues mis ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad además de que el lugar no perdía por completo su iluminación algo muy raro pero que me resultaba extremadamente beneficioso. ¿Adónde me llevaría este camino? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría mi expedición?

Continué andando por el trayecto rocoso observado todo a mi alrededor sin ningún cambio. Cuando ya llevaba unos quince minutos caminando comencé a aburrirme y cada vez tenía más clara la idea de dar media vuelta y regresar al punto de partida, donde no gastaría energía inútilmente. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el camino comenzaba a ensancharse y las paredes se volvían poco a poco más lisas. Al cruzar la última esquina el suelo había dejado de ser natural para convertirse en baldosas y ante mis ojos apareció algo a lo que no pudedar crédito. Delante de mí se extendía unas grandes puertas dobles de mármol blanco exquisitamente talladas y manillares dorados que le daban un aspecto elegante y distinguido. Sin embargo no era eso lo que más me impactaba de todo. Podía haber creído todo eso si todo estuviera sucio y ruinoso, nunca se sabe donde pudieron vivir nuestros antepasados. El problema era que todo estaba impecable, brillante. Las antorchas a ambos lados de la puerta estaban encendidas y se notaba que no hacía mucho que habían sido encendidas. ¿Quién podría vivir ahí cuando la civilización estaba allí abajo? ¿Qué clase de loco cambiaría la comodidad de la ciudad o el pueblo por una montaña desierta? Bueno quizás yo que adoraba las alturas y la soledad de las montañas, pero siempre he pensado que mi cabeza estaba mal. ¿Habría alguien como yo? Había una cosa que estaba clara. Por muy sospechoso que pareciera, la posibilidad de quedarme fuera era impensable.

Con precaución tomé el pomo con mis manos y tiré de él. Cedió. Aún no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte.

Percibí luz al otro lado y me decanté por terminar de atravesar el umbral. Lo cierto era que me esperaba algo mucho más siniestro pero me sentí desilusionada en ese sentido porque ante mis ojos se extendía un salón de grandes dimensiones exquisitamente decorado. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color salmón apagado. Delante de mí había dos sofás pegados esquina con esquina de terciopelo negro, con una pequeña mesita de cristal en medio. Enfrente había una chimenea encendida que se ocupaba casi toda la pared y estaba construida de piedra, de un color grisáceo elegante. Del techo colgaba una lámpara de araña que le daba a la estancia un toque de elegancia y al mismo tiempo le daba el toque antiguo que siempre había querido para mi propia casa. En el suelo se encontraba una enorme alfombra del mismo color que la pared que tenía pinta de mullida y además estaba completamente limpia.

Pasé al interior y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me pregunté quién viviría allí.

Hasta entonces no me había percatado de que tenía el cuerpo entumecido por el frío y opté por sentarme en la alfombra frente al fuego. Me preocupaba lo que pudiera decir el dueño del lugar si me veía ahí, pero la necesidad de entrar en calor era mayor que la vergüenza y pronto sentí que comenzaba a encontrarme mucho mejor. Tal fue mi sopor que al final terminé quedándome dormida…

Desperté horas más tarde sin tener ningún tipo de referencia sobre el tiempo. Había caído rendida sobre la alfombra y ni si quiera mi cama me había parecido nunca tan confortable, desperté descansada y con energía, aunque comenzaba a sentir el hambre acuciante. Quizás al dueño no le importara dejarme algo que llevarme a la boca o quizás creería que ya me había tomado demasiadas confianzas. El caso es que, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que alguien me estaba observando desde la otra punta de la habitación. Es más, si al girar la cabeza en busca de no recuerdo qué, hubiera estado todavía media dormida, ni siquiera lo habría visto.

Al fondo, detrás de los sillones, en el rincón más apartado y oscuro se encontraba la silueta de un hombre de pie apoyado contra la pared y los brazos cruzados. No le veía el rostro pero suponía que me estaba observando.

-Yo… lo siento—dije poniéndome en pie corriendo—lamento las molestias, he tenido un pequeño contratiempo y tuve que buscar resguardo y cuando encontré este lugar pues…-continué hablando trabándome con mis propias palabras.

Me callé en cuanto vi que se erguía de su posición y luego comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Conforme se acercaba si iba iluminando su silueta. Primero sus piernas, cubiertas de un pantalón de cuero negro que se ajustaba increíblemente bien a su piel, piernas fuertes y poderosas. Luego sus brazos y su torso, también cubiertos por una camisa de manga larga negra de licra que se ajustaba a sus músculos como si hubieran nacido con ella puesta. Y por último su rostro. Debo decir que si para ese momento ya se me había cortado la respiración, cuando le vi la cara morí de asfixia. Metafóricamente claro.

Su mentón era fuerte y bien formado, sus pómulos imposiblemente altos, su nariz imposiblemente recta, sus labios imposiblemente sensuales y carnosos, su piel imposiblemente blanca y perfecta, sus ojos imposiblemente dorados y su pelo imposiblemente revuelto, castaño y … sexi. Sé que he caído en la redundancia pero es que ÉL era imposible. Hacía sombra a todos los modelos masculinos del mundo.

Y seguía acercándoseme. Para entonces ya se me había olvidado por completo el porqué estaba allí.

Yo retrocedí, más por inercia que por gusto y en el instante en que mi espalda chocó con la pared detrás de mí y desvié la mirada para comprobarlo, sentí su presencia a menos de cinco centímetros de mí. Mi nariz casi rozaba sus pectorales. Sus tan bien formados pectorales. Me obligué a mirarlo a la cara. Craso error.

En cuanto mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos ocurrió algo, algo inexplicable para mí porque era una experiencia única e inigualable. Sentí como todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se tensaban, sentía un fuerte cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y el calor se me acumuló en los cachetes. Me miraba fijamente, con curiosidad pero también con algo más que no supe descifrar. Y burla. Había burla en sus ojos, probablemente porque sabía muy bien el efecto que estaba causando en mí. Sin embargo me percaté de que mi primera impresión había sido falsa. Tenía los ojos negros como el azabache y no dorados como había considerado en un principio.

El movió los labios para hablar por primera vez y me idiotizó aún más.

-Vaya, vaya—dijo con la voz más sensual que había escuchado en toda mi vida—parece que se ha extraviado un lindo pajarito.

Los pelos se me pusieron como escarpias y el calor de mis mejillas aumentó considerablemente. Abrí mi boca para hablar pero nada salió de mis labios.

-Me pregunto… ¿cómo has logrado llegar hasta aquí?—dijo acercando su cara a la mía.

Desprendía un olor inexplicable, algo tan delicioso que despertaba en mi los deseos más oscuros y las más deliciosas de las sensaciones. Una mezcla entre perfume de hombre mezclado con algo que, si no fuera porque consideré que me había vuelto loca, hubiera creído que era su olor propio. Es decir su olor natural. Nadie de este mundo podía tener un olor como ese sin antes meterse dentro de una bañera de sales de baño por lo menos durante dos semanas. Y no parecía ese tipo de persona.

-Yo-yo-yo—comencé a tartamudear como una posesa—essscalo—terminé. Dios, nunca me había costado tanto pronunciar unas palabras.

-Interesante. ¿No viste el anuncio de borrasca?—se burló mientras me evaluaba de arriba abajo con la mirada.

-¿Borrasca?

-Sí—dijo acercándose a mi oído. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza cuando me habló en susurros—una preciosa borrasca y se calcula que no terminará hasta dentro de unos… siete días.

-¡¿Siete días?—me escandalicé apartándome un poco, cosa que creo que no le gustó.

-Ajá—dijo volviendo a acercarse.

Colocó ambos brazos contra la pared dejando mi cabeza justo en medio de ambos. Su pecho me mantenía aprisionada y sin posibilidad de escape. Se acercó de nuevo a mi oído y aspiró con fuerza.

-Umm. Exquisito.

-¿El-el qué?

-Tu olor—volvió a susurrar a mi oído.

Yo aún no entendía como era que no me había desmayado todavía. Tampoco entendía cómo era posible que le dejara acercarse tanto sin apenas conocerlo. A mis diecisiete años nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico. Con excepción de Jake claro, pero eso no contaba para nada en mi relación con chicos.

Tocó el lóbulo de mi oreja con su nariz e hizo el recorrido desde esta hasta posarse en la parte de mi cuello que estaba justo debajo de mi oreja y volvió a aspirar con urgencia. Su tacto era frío como el hielo, pero aún así no evito que algo dentro de mí se encendiera. Luego hizo algo que nunca, y repito, NUNCA, me hubiera esperado. Sentí como algo húmedo se deslizo desde el hueco hasta la base de mi cuello. Su lengua. Me había lamido el cuello y yo había terminado por echar mi cerebro a la basura. Luego con suma delicadeza me besó por ese mismo camino y sopló. Gemí. Fue terriblemente vergonzoso, pero también absolutamente inevitable. Y creo que al le hizo mucha gracia.

-¿Te gusta?—preguntó apartándose un poco con una sonrisa pícara y sensual plasmada en su cara. Yo no contesté. Puede que estuviera en la luna y que en esos momentos me diera todo igual, pero aún había algo que conservaba. Mi orgullo. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta de mi parte, volvió a la carga.

Me agarró la barbilla para empujarla hacia arriba y así tener mejor acceso a mi cuello. Tras un reguero de besos me mordió ligeramente debajo de mi mentón. Yo brinqué de la sorpresa y mi respiración se hacía más fuerte por momentos. Comenzó a ascender poco a poco hasta llegar a mi barbilla y seguir besando primero mis mejillas, mi nariz y terminando en la comisura de mis labios. Me miró unos instantes antes de seguir. Instantes que me dieron la oportunidad de conectar mis pensamientos y darme cuenta de que estaba a punto de recibir mi primer beso. Ese con el que toda chica sueña, ese que todas deseamos recibir de la persona amada y no de un desconocido cualquiera, aunque este estuviera demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar. Cabe la posibilidad de que se me pasara por la cabeza impedírselo, pero todo se fue al traste en cuanto vi en sus ojos que me estaba pidiendo permiso. Al demonio.  
>Él se acercó lentamente y me besó la comisura de los labios. Primero una y después la otra, hasta que me harté de tanto jueguecito y yo misma busqué sus labios. Primero fue un simple roce horizontal. Luego me dio un pico. Y otro. Y otro. Atrapó mi labio inferior con suavidad y yo hice lo mismo con su superior. Se separó un poco respirando con fuerza y luego volvió a juntar nuestro labios con un poco más de insistencia. Comenzamos a jugar el uno con el otro. Primero lentamente, tentándonos, reconociéndonos. Luego tomó la iniciativa y presionó con más fuerza, con más desesperación. Me encantó la sensación. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él me abrazó por la cintura, aunque no me separó de la pared. Nuestro rocé se volvió más delicioso, más insistente y pronto sentimos la necesidad de profundizar más. Su lengua me rozó el labio inferior y yo entreabrí mi boca para permitirle el paso. Su deliciosa y fría lengua se introdujo en mi boca buscando la mía. No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Así es como en poco tiempo el beso se tornó fogoso y apasionado. Nuestras bocas se buscaban desesperadamente, nuestras lenguas se enrollaban una y otra vez, saboreándose, relamiéndose, jugando con ahínco a un juego que ninguna de las dos podía ganar. Yo ya hiperventilaba por falta de aire pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar ese beso tan maravilloso. Él por su parte no parecía precisar del mismo resuello.<p>

Él me apretó contra su pecho y yo opté por rodear su cintura con mis piernas para conseguir llegar a su altura y tener mejor libertad de movimiento. No quería pensar en dónde acabaría todo esto si no paraba, pero no podía siquiera recordar mi nombre. Este hombre había sido capaz de arrebatarme la identidad con su sola cercanía.

Mientras continuaba besándolo, tuve la suave percepción de que algún sonido extraño cerca de mí. Un ruido estruendoso al que no presté atención en ese momento. Para mi desgracia, mi "acompañante" sí lo hizo. Se apartó de mis labios un segundo para volver a depositar un suave pico en ellos antes de mirarme directamente a los ojos un poco agitado y anunciar:

-La humana tiene hambre.

Vale. No podía creer que ese espantoso ruido hubieran sido mis tripas. Aunque cualquier cosa que me separara de él en ese momento me habría resultado espantosa.

Me colocó de nuevo en el suelo y me dejó recuperar un poco el aliento. Luego volvió a hablar con una media sonrisa de pura satisfacción.

-Veamos que tenemos para ti.

**Hola a todas!**

**Por fin logré empezar a subir este fic! Era una idea que tenia pensada desde hace tiempo y que ya habia coenzado a escribir lo que luego se me rompio el disco duro y la perdi junto con otras. Ahora la volvi a reescribir con lo poco que recordaba de la anterior. **

**No he pensado aun como va a terminar esta historia pero si tengo claro que va a estar hecha para el disfrute de las lectoras, quiero poner a prueba mi capacidad para escribir lemons y esta es mi conejilla de indias por asi decirlo. ¡Espero que os guste la historia! Y tambien espero que me dejeis algun que otro review¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	3. Finjamos que

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 2: Finjamos que...**

Me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí de un modo no muy suave hacia la puerta marrón del fondo. Yo aún no entendía muy bien que acababa de suceder, me encontraba como en una especie de nube, una nube que obstaculizaba el paso de mis pensamientos y no daba paso a acciones razonables. La presión que ejercía sobre mi brazo me despertó un poco.

-Me… me haces daño—dije con dificultad levantando la vista para mirarlo.

El giró su rostro con sorpresa. Mis pensamientos volvieron a licuarse en cuanto me encontré con esos ojos negros como la noche.

"_Oh, Dios Mío"_

Su cara de sorpresa cambió a una pícara y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré con mi rostro pegado a su trasero. Bonito y exquisito trasero, pero trasero al fin y al cabo. No es que me molestara realmente tenerlo tan cerca, pero solo tenía una explicación. Me había cogido a saco.

-¿Mejor?—preguntó desde arriba.

-Esto… sí, sí mejor pero…

-Entonces no hay más que hablar—dijo abriendo la puerta en frente de él.

Desde mi posición pude apreciar muy poco, pero me pareció que habíamos entrado en una especie de gran corredor, puesto que cuando miraba hacia arriba no era capaz de apreciar el techo. A medida que avanzábamos—bueno que avanzaba conmigo acuestas—íbamos dejando numerosas puertas a ambos lados atrás, puertas del mismo tamaño e idénticas entre ellas. Era lo más parecido a un laberinto que había visto nunca. Al fondo del corredor había unas escaleras de caracol que subían. Lo supe porque con cada escalón nuevo que avanzaba mi cara se estampaba literalmente con su trasero y mi nariz comenzaba a doler de tantos golpes.

"_Lo tiene realmente duro"_ advertí para mi inesperado deleite, aunque también había percibido la misma dureza en su agarre y en el resto de su cuerpo donde lo hubiera tocado.

Cuando terminó de subir—62 escalones hacia arriba—entramos a una especie de vestíbulo con un gran sillón blanco y una gran televisión de plasma en frente. Detrás había un portón parecido al de la entrada con bonitos motivos decorativos tallados en ella. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder verlos. Nada más entrar divisé una sala grande con una gigantesca mesa larga en medio de la estancia y numerosas sillas a su alrededor. Parecía sacada de una película de reyes.

-Oye, no me gustaría parecer desagradecida pero, ¿me podrías bajar?

Escuché cómo se reía entre dientes.

-¿No te gusta la vista desde ahí abajo?

Solté un fuerte bufido.

-Si te digo que sí, ¿me bajas?

-No es necesario que lo digas—dijo poniéndome en el suelo.

En cuanto sentí que la sangre volvía a su riego normal sentí la rabia aflorando dentro de mí.

-Te lo tienes un poco creído ¿no?—dije enfrentándolo.

Antes de terminar de hablar ya lo tenía bien pegadito a mí, volviendo a provocar un atasco en la carretera del chispazo eléctrico de mis neuronas.

-Bueno—dijo con una voz de… ¿sirena o tritón? Que hacía que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erizase—no me lo tendría creído si no me hubieras dado razones para hacerlo—sonrió pícaramente.

-Yo no…-se me olvidaron las palabras en cuanto su nariz comenzó a juguetear con el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Tu no… ¿qué?

Intenté sobreponerme como pude.

-No…te he…dado…razones…

- ¿De verdad?

-S-s-s-s-s-s-í.

-Tisk. Es una pena. Yo habría jurado que la manera de decirme "encantado de conocerte" era razón más que suficiente para creérmelo. No es normal que alguien se me lance a los brazos después de haberse colado en mi casa y de haber utilizado mi salón como dormitorio sin permiso.

Vale, eso ya me enfriaba un poco. Lo empujé como pude con las manos sin mucho éxito. Su pecho seguía tan duro como minutos antes.

-Oye, lo siento ¿vale? Ya intenté explicártelo y no fui yo la que se tiró encima de ti, fuiste tú quien vino a mí.

-¿A sí?—dijo acercando sus labios a los míos, tentándome.

Asentí. Me temblaban las rodillas.

-Pues ¿sabes? Creo que no fui yo quien besó primero. Es posible que tu también te lo tengas un poco creído—se rió haciendo que su aliento frío me hiciera cosquillas en los labios. Entonces se apartó de golpe y comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta negra a su izquierda, detrás de la silla situada en la esquina de la gran mesa.

-Espera aquí. Volveré enseguida con algo de comer para ti—y atravesó la puerta dejándome sola en esa gran sala.

En cuanto lo perdí de vista, mi mente volvió a aterrizar sobre la tierra y además de desconcierto, me inundó un profundo sentimiento de indignación. ¿Cómo era que me encontraba en esa situación de buenas a primeras? En apenas unas horas, me había colado en una casa ajena sin permiso, me había enrollado con el cacho pan de su dueño sin conocerlo, me había llevado hacia el interior de la casa como a un saco de papas y para colmo, no había puesto de mi parte para impedirlo. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba a mi cabeza? Era como si ese hombre se hubiera adueñado de mi voluntad con solo mirarlo.

Decidí no seguir tentando a la suerte y proseguí a hacer el camino de vuelta. Salí al vestíbulo y alcancé a ver las escaleras de caracol. Bajé a toda velocidad y atravesé el corredor de punta a punta volviendo al punto de partida. En el salón seguía ardiendo la chimenea y la habitación se apreciaba desde un punto de vista diferente. Me parecía incluso más inquietante que antes. Corrí esquivando los sillones y abrí la puerta grande en dirección a la cueva. Supe que debía al menos tener un poco de consideración con el anfitrión y la cerré de tras de mí. Me di la vuelta a toda pastilla y… ¡PLASH! Me estampé contra algo duro y salí despedida hacia atrás. Bueno lo habría hecho si unas fuertes manos no me hubieran agarrado antes de caer. Abrí los ojos y vi a mi salvador.

-¿Co-cómo…?

Frente a mí estaba él, quien había cruzado los brazos y tenía una expresión molesta—pero irresistible—y pateaba el suelo con cierta insistencia.

-Te parecerá bonito.

-Y-yo…

-No es de buena educación dejar a tu anfitrión sin despedirte y menos cuando te ha invitado a comer a su mesa—puso los brazos en jarra mirándome con una ceja perfecta levantada.

Había vuelto a olvidar porque estaba echándome la bronca.

-Lo siento…er… digo ¡no! No quiero ser ninguna molestia, me vuelvo—dije dando un paso en dirección a la grieta.

Él me obstaculizó el avance.

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas?

-A…

-No te puedes ir. Te recuerdo que la tormenta no parará hasta dentro de siete días.

-Pues entonces esperaré en la entrada de la cueva…

-¿Y cómo se supone que sobrevivirás a eso?—me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada irresistiblemente juguetona.

-Si no sobrevivo pues una menos en el mundo.

-Eres más terca que una mula…

-Gracias, quien sabe, a lo mejor gracias a eso término con vida al cabo de siete días. Quizás sea lo suficientemente terca como para permitir que la muerte me lleve.

-Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas, pero es mi deber cuidar de ti mientras tanto.

-¿Y por qué se supone que es tu deber?—dije mosqueada.

-Porque esta, pequeña—dijo rozando mi nariz con la punta de su dedo índice—es mi casa. Y mientras estés aquí, harás lo que yo te diga.

-¿Y qué si no quiero hacerlo?—lo reté, aunque algo dentro de mí tembló.

-No quieras saberlo—susurró con voz oscura mirándome serio directamente a los ojos.

Tuve miedo en ese momento. Su actitud no admitía ningún tipo de réplica y temía haber dado con un loco psicópata de las montañas, algo parecido a un hombre de cromañón sexy y tremendamente guapo que arrinconaba a su presa y la obligaba a someterse a su voluntad. Y sin embargo, no fue sus palabras ni su tono lo que me hicieron caer. Fue la media sonrisa de suficiencia que me dedicó después cuando me creyó en sus manos. Este hombre diabólico había conseguido mellar mi estado de ánimo con tan solo una sonrisa y de entre todas las cosas que había vivido ese día, esta, era la que más temor me producía.

Sin embargo no estaba del todo dispuesta a aceptar sin oponer resistencia.

-Con una condición—estimé.

El pareció realmente divertido, como si de todos modos, con condición o sin ella, yo acabara entrando de nuevo sometiéndome a sus deseos. Pero me parece que decidió darme la oportunidad de sentirme mejor.

-¿Qué condición pequeña?

-Que me respondas con sinceridad a una pregunta.

Se puso tenso de pronto, como si la pregunta que saliera de mis labios pudiera provocar una catástrofe.

-Depende de qué pregunta.

-Bueno, más bien dos.

-¿Tientas a la suerte?

Yo hice un mohín de impaciencia.

-Suéltalas—suspiró derrotado. ¡Punto para mí!

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Él abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa, luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en carcajadas.

-No veo que tiene de gracioso—dije molesta.

Trató de reponerse antes de erguirse y coger mi mano con la suya con la palma virada hacia abajo.

-Mil perdones señorita. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Encantado de conocerla—me besó la mano con elegancia. Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para despejar de mi mente las sensaciones que esa sola acción me había provocado.

Y yo que pensaba que ya lo había visto todo…

-De acuerdo. Mi segunda pregunta…

-Espera, espera—me interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Considero que es lo justo que si yo te he dado mi nombre, tú hagas lo mismo conmigo.

-Yo no lo considero necesario.

-¿Por favor?—me preguntó con ojos de corderito.

"_¡Ay! ¡Que me lo como! ¿Dónde había quedado el tipo maleducado y diabólico de antes?"_

-Bella—me limité a decir.

El volvió a besarme la mano.

-Un nombre precioso—dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, deslumbrándome sin remedio.

Asentí complacida.

-Ahora dejaré paso a tu segunda pregunta—dijo soltando mi mano y cruzándose de brazos a la espera.

Me hice un lio con mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué te reíste antes cuando te pregunté tu nombre?

-¿Esa es tu segunda pregunta?—dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Esto… ¡No! Esa no es mi segunda pregunta.

-Te la responderé de todos modos. Me reí porque realmente esa era la última pregunta que esperaba que me hicieras. De hecho me pareció una tremenda descortesía por mi parte no habértela hecho yo antes. Me resultaste impredecible.

-Gracias, supongo.

El tal Edward asintió.

-¿Ahora me harás de una vez la pregunta o pasamos directamente a otras cuestiones?

-¿Qué cuesti…?

-¡La pregunta!—me interrumpió impacientándose.

-¡Ah! Sí, esto…-le di vueltas a la mente intentando acordarme de lo que le iba a preguntar- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí antes que yo?

El se sorprendió nuevamente, pero esta vez, en vez de reírse me agarró por los hombros, me dio la vuelta y me hizo entrar de nuevo a la casa.

-¡Se acabó la ronda de preguntas!

-¡Hey! Pero…

-Nadie te mandó a ponerte remolona—se rió.

-Pero necesito saber si puedes acceder así de fácil a cualquier parte de la casa, ya sabes, por si me veo en la necesidad de escapar.

Edward se paró en el sitió y me giró hacia él. En su boca bailaba una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo único que necesita saber, mi queridísima Bella, es que allí donde corras yo llegaré antes y te atraparé antes de que logres escapar de mí—su tono volvía a ser un tanto siniestro. Ahí estaba de nuevo el diablo. Tenía que reconocer que lograba hacer que una se sintiera importante, pero seguía teniendo instinto de psicópata.

-Tendría que tenerte miedo, pero no lo tengo—le devolví la sonrisa en forma de reto.

Nuevamente se acercó a mí con esa velocidad tan aplastante, solo que esta vez tenía sus labios a pocos milímetros de mi frente. Me acarició con su nariz y fue bajando por mi mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios, donde se detuvo por unos segundos. Luego continuó su recorrido hasta la base de mi cuello, donde depositó un beso húmedo y me rozó con sus dientes blancos y perfectos, haciendo de mi cuerpo un flan precario.

-Pues…-posó sus labios nuevamente sobre mi oído y pronunció—deberías.

Se apartó rápidamente.

-Y ahora, si no quieres que te vuelva a cargar a cuestas, camina que la comida se enfría—dijo volviendo a tomarme por los hombros y empujándome, encendiendo los motores de mi cuerpos hasta el momento adormecidos.

Esta vez, al no estar boca abajo y con una masa de músculos marcados impidiéndome la visión, pude apreciar los decorados y las diferentes estancias con más detenimiento. Tenía razón cuando pensé que el techo del corredor no parecía verse. Es que estaba increíblemente alto y escarpado. Se había utilizado como techo la propia rugosidad de la montaña y me fije en que las paredes también estaban hechas de rocas, dando a todo un aspecto natural pero acogedor al mismo tiempo. Las puertas eran de roble y la losa del suelo gris, estaba tan limpia que conseguía reflejar todo lo que estuviera cerca, incluyendo las antorchas de la pared que servían de iluminación. Las escaleras del fondo eran de estilo contemporáneo metalizadas que poco tenían que ver con lo que las rodeaba pero que no por eso privaban de armonía al lugar.

Regresamos al comedor en seguida y Edward me apartó la silla de uno de los laterales de la mesa para que pudiera sentarme. Enfrente de mí había un delicioso entrecot perfectamente hecho con verduras sancochadas y papas cocidas. Pollo al horno, ensalada, empanada… todo un delicioso gourmet digno de un restaurante de alta cocina. De pronto mis tripas me hicieron recordar el hambre que tenía. Si mi atención no estuviera más pendiente de mi acompañante que de la comida, probablemente se me habría caído la baba.

-¿Cómo te ha dado tiempo de preparar todo esto?

-Secreto del chef. Ahora date prisa y come, que con tanto alboroto me extrañaría que aún conservara el calor.

Nada más dejarme segura en mi sitio, recorrió la mesa y se sentó en frente de mí, en el lado opuesto de la gran mesa, con al menos quince sillas a cada lado en medio de nosotros. Colocó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cara en sus manos, mirándome.

-¿Tú no comes?

-No.

-Pero esto es mucho para mí…

-Come lo que quieras—sonrió.

-¿Y qué harás tú mientras tanto?

-Mirarte.

La situación era bastante incómoda y en otras circunstancias probablemente se me habrían ido las ganas de comer, pero el cuerpo ya me estaba rogando el alimento. Aún así, comer en una gran mesa vacía en una gran sala con la sola iluminación la chimenea a mi derecha y un hombre prácticamente desconocido y digno de servir en un museo como la más grande obra de arte nunca esculpida, mirando como comía desde la otra punta de la mesa como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, resultaban intimidantes. Pero cierto era añadir que la comida estaba totalmente deliciosa y que en menos de media hora ya había acabado con todo. Esperaba que mi anfitrión no me considerara una glotona, todo esto ya estaba resultando demasiado vergonzoso.

-¿Te has quedado con hambre?—preguntó en la misma posición en la que se había colocado desde un principio. No había movido ni un músculo hasta el momento.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡He comido más en media hora que en un día entero a lo largo de mi vida!

-Entonces, ¿te ha gustado?

Asentí intentando que no se le subiera demasiado a la cabeza.

El sonrió contento. Agarré la copa de vino que tenía al lado del plato y me di cuenta de que estaba vacía. No era muy aficionada al vino, a mi edad no era muy recomendable, pero esta digamos que era una ocasión especial. Fui a coger la botella pero una mano blanca se interpuso en mi camino y la atrapó antes.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?—pregunté tendiéndole el vaso para que pudiera llenármelo. El agarró mi mano en el proceso para evitar que la moviera, haciéndome estremecer.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Llegar tan rápido.

El me miró fingiendo sorpresa. Sí, definitivamente era fingida, aunque si no hubiera visto su verdadera cara de sorpresa con anterioridad, habría colado de cajón.

-Mi querida Bella, ¿qué dices? Si he venido caminando tan tranquilo para servirte.

-Oye, que no nací ayer.

-No, pero casi—dijo para sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada—me puso cara de inocente.

Extrañamente, aparte de hacerme callar, esa expresión logró que se encendiera una bombillita dentro de mi cabeza.

-¡Por eso conseguiste llegar hasta la entrada antes que yo! ¡Probablemente me escuchaste correr y te apresuraste a llegar antes! La otra explicación sería que tuvieras algún tipo de pasadizo secreto, pero aunque me parezcas un psicótico no creo que seas de ese tipo de tíos.

Había vuelto a dejarlo con la boca abierta.

-Pero… ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

Sí, me daba cuenta. Y probablemente me habría hecho dudar de mis palabras si de su boca no asomara precariamente una sonrisa. La señalé.

-He ahí la prueba.

El sonrió. Esta vez de verdad.

-Me parece que el vino se te ha subido a la cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño, no iba a conseguir hacerme pensar que estaba loca.

-De acuerdo. Finjamos que no me he dado cuenta. Gracias por el vino, está realmente bueno.

-De nada—se giró para recoger algunos platos y llevárselos de nuevo tras la puerta negra. Percibí que aún sonreía.

Quizás esta pequeña aventura resultara más interesante de lo que ya estaba siendo.

Recogí el resto de los platos que quedaba y fui tras él quien ya había desaparecido tras la puerta. Tenía las manos ocupadas así que traté de abrir la puerta con el hombro, con tal mala suerte que con la fuerza empleada se me estaban por caer tres de los platos que llevaba en las manos. Los fui a recoger a toda prisa y en el intento resbalé. Cerré los ojos esperando el estruendo y el dolor, pero ninguna de las dos cosas llegó. Abrí uno para asegurarme y me encontré su rostro tan cerca de mí que casi podía saborear su fresco y exquisito aliento.

Me fije en que me había sostenido a varios centímetros del suelo y con la otra mano, había logrado coger los tres platos antes de que se rompieran. Me reí en su cara.

-Sí, vamos a fingir como que no lo he visto.

El me dedicó una media sonrisa.

Me ayudó a ponerme en pie y me permitió pasar a la cocina, decorada en tonos azules de diferentes clases y partes metalizadas. Grande, como a mí me gustaba. Me enamoré de ella desde el primer instante.

-¡Es preciosa!

-¿De todo lo que has visto de mi casa, la cocina es lo que más te ha gustado? ¡Auch! ¡Eso ofende!

-Lo siento, pero es que adoro cocinar y adoro las buenas cocinas. Esta tiene una pinta estupenda.

-Gracias—Me sonrió—La puedes probar cuando quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¡Vaya! Ahora creo que me caes un poquito mejor.

El rozó mi mejilla con su nariz desde detrás.

-Supongo que es un comienzo.

Aún no comprendía cómo es que le permitía tomarse tantas libertades, pero no me molestaba en absoluto.

Colocamos los platos en el lavavajillas y le ayudé a poner el resto en su lugar. Después sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura y su voz muy cerca, aterciopelada.

-¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a que elijas tu habitación?—insinuó en el tono más sensual que había escuchado en toda mi corta vida.

**Hola a todas!**

**Ya renové¡ Cierta personita me amenazó con que si no renovaba pronto no me escribía review xD así aquí se los traigo jajaja**

**La historia comienza a cobrar forma, espero que os esté gustando, se que aun esta comenzando pero, me escribirían lo que os parece? un pequeñito review? tengo mis esperanzas puestas en este fic y en su progreso.**

**Me dicen que les parecio?**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	4. ¿Qué me has hecho?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué me has hecho?**

Me guió por las escaleras hacia el piso inferior con tranquilidad y auténtica caballerosidad impropias de él. Al llegar abajo me señaló el primer cuarto a la derecha.

-Ese de ahí, es el cuarto de baño—dijo mientras abría la puerta.

La estancia estaba muy iluminada. Las paredes blancas y los muebles de color beis hacían del lugar algo parecido a un santuario. Entonces al fijar mi vista en el fondo, me eché a reír sin contemplaciones.

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó extrañado mirando hacia donde yo señalaba.

Las cortinas de la gran bañera eran rojas y estaban decoradas con pequeñas figuritas negras que no percibí hasta el último momento. Pequeños murciélagos negros sacando la lengua.

-¿No son un tanto infantiles?

-¿No te gustan?—me sonrió.

-De hecho creo que son lo más simpático que he visto en esta casa hasta el momento.

-Vaya gracias—murmuró y aún me reí más.

Él cerró la puerta del baño y me dio la espalda para seguir con el tour. Llegamos a la siguiente puerta.

-Esta es una pequeña sala de entretenimiento, por si te aburres—dijo.

Dentro de la estancia había pilas y pilas de juegos de mesa amontonados. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa de billar gigante y otra de pimpón y al fondo una gran pantalla de plasma parecida a la de un cine con todas las videoconsolas que habían salido al mercado en los últimos quince años.

-Wow.

El se rió.

-Oye.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes hijos?

Él pareció un poco molesto y cambió su peso de pierna.

-No.

-Lo digo porque no es normal que a un adulto le gusten tanto este tipo de cosas.

Él me sonrió.

-Solo tengo dieciocho años así que no, no tengo niños pero tengo un hermano mayor que es peor que muchos de ellos juntos—me dijo al oído inspirando profundamente.

-¿Por qué haces eso?—pregunté apartándome un poco para despejar las ideas.

-Porque no puedo pasar demasiado tiempo apartado de tu olor—dijo sencillamente.

Vaya, y yo que pensaba que era su olor el que me aturdía a mí.

Continuamos caminando hacia la siguiente puerta.

-El resto de las puertas son habitaciones, elige la que más te guste.

Conté las puertas que nos quedaban por ver. Cuatro.

La primera habitación era roja prácticamente en su totalidad, desde las cortinas de seda hasta el dosel y la cama. Las paredes matizadas con dorado y blanco le daban un aspecto real y distinguido. Era bonita, pero no del tipo en la que me gustaría dormir.

La siguiente tenía las paredes blancas y el cubrecama de color pastel adornada con florecillas. Los muebles de mármol marrón oscuro le conferían un aspecto acogedor y confortable. Podría ser una opción.

En la siguiente predominaban el amarillo chillón canario combinado con azul, verde, rosa… vamos que se convertiría a partir de ahora en la habitación del arcoíris. Creo que al final me acabaría quedando con la número dos.

Al menos eso pensaba hasta que entre en el último dormitorio. Las paredes estaban decoradas con tonos dorados, el edredón negro, dejaban ver las sábanas aterciopeladas del mismo color. En el suelo se extendía una gran alfombra del mismo color que las paredes. Los muebles eran de un color claro y la pared del fondo poseía una enorme estantería repleta de libros y discos. ¿Conclusión?

-¡Me quedo con esta!—brinqué entusiasmada.

Casi pude percibir en sus labios una sonrisa siniestra antes de que me girara y me empujara hacia la primera puerta.

-Pues ya que has elegido dónde dormir, ve a darte una ducha.

-P-pero… no tengo muda de ropa…

-Te prestaré algo mío, eso no es problema—y me metió dentro del baño.

No quería admitirlo pero de verdad que estaba deseando darme un buen baño caliente y relajante desde que entré aquí. Me quité la ropa y me acerqué a la bañera.

-Vaya, aquí caben cuatro personas sin rozarse.

Reí que a mi anfitrión no le importaría que llenara la bañera y eso hice. Me metí dentro y me relajé contra el muro. Suspiré de alivio. Cuando sentí que ya se me habían desentumecido los músculos, comencé a enjabonarme todo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza y en cuanto terminé y me aclaré, decidí quedarme un rato más.

Lo primero que pensé después de un rato era que Edward ya tardaba demasiado en traerme la ropa. Lo segundo que pensé… bueno, ¿qué habrían pensado ustedes si al abrir los ojos se hubieran encontrado al adonis del dueño de rodillas al lado de la bañera con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla mirándote fijamente?

-¡CERDO!—grité aventándole agua encima, solo que antes de que una gota lo rozara ya se encontraba en la otra punta del baño desternillándose de risa.

-¡No le veo la gracia! ¡Cochino, más que cochino!—dije acercando toda la espuma hacia mí para evitar que viera más de lo conveniente. Aunque quizás ya era un poco tarde.

-So-so…-intentaba hablar entre espasmos—solo intentaba traerte esto…-y volvió a desternillarse.

En las manos llevaba una gran camiseta negra y unos bóxers que seguramente me iban a quedar grandes.

-No pienso ponerme eso—le dije ceñuda.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tu misma, pero si sales desnuda después no te quejes de que "miro" demasiado—volvió a reírse.

-¡Sal de aquí!

-¡Es mi baño!—se quejó divertido.

-¡Sí, pero estoy yo! ¡Sal de aquí!—dije tirándole más agua.

-¡Qué carácter!—dijo saliendo por la puerta riéndose.

¿Cómo había logrado entrar sin que pudiera escucharlo? ¿Tanto tiempo había estado en las nubes?

Salí de la bañera y me envolví con una toalla seca que encontré encima del taburete. Me sequé y me coloqué la ropa que él me había traído. Como yo pensaba, la camiseta y los bóxers me quedaban grandes iba a tener que andarme con cuidado.

Sequé el estropicio que había montado y busqué desesperada un cepillo con el que poder quitarme los enredos.

Abrí un poco la puerta asomando solo la cabeza.

-Edward…

Él estaba apoyado en la pared del frente.

-¿Sí?—dijo mirándome divertido.

-¿No tienes algún cepillo que pueda usar?

-A mí me gusta cómo tienes el pelo ahora. Pareces una pequeña leona—se rió.

Creo que mi mirada se lo dijo todo.

-Iré a buscar uno.

En cuanto vi que se ponía de nuevo en marcha cerré la puerta. Me di cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador puesto y me apresuré a lavarlo como pude en la bañera mojada. Luego lo tendí en el palo de la cortina. Ya buscaría la manera de lavar el resto de la ropa.

Sentí los golpecitos en la puerta y al abrir apareció un cepillo negro por la rendija.

-Gracias—le dije aún molesta. ¿Tanto le hubiera costado tocar antes?

-De nada—y cerré de nuevo.

Cuando por fin terminé salí al pasillo pero el ya no se encontraba allí. Me acerqué al cuarto que había elegido y entre.

La cama ya estaba preparada con grandes almohadones y las sábanas negras retiradas. Bostecé.

-¿Con sueño tan temprano?—preguntó una voz melosa pegada a mi oreja. Sentí como jugueteaba con el lóbulo.

Me aparté un poco pero él volvió a la carga.

-Sí. Ha sido un día largo así que si no te importa…

-Que prisas que tienes—dijo agarrándome de la mano y dándome la vuelta para que lo encarara.

Con su otra mano agarró mi cintura y me pegó contra él. Ronroneó sobre mi cuello y siseó de angustia.

-Umm… no llevas sostén…

Oh, mierda…

-Enserio…-traté de decir con dificultad, el aire se escapaba demasiado rápido de mis pulmones—de verdad… que tengo ganas de dormir.

Sus labios subieron por mi garganta hacia el lateral de mi cara, parándose en la comisura de mis labios.

-Haré que cambies de idea—susurró y justo después pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior, como si lo estuviera alisando.

Mi respiración se había vuelto errática y en esos momentos mi mente nublada solo podía desear besar esos exquisitos labios con todas mis fuerzas. Casi pareció capaz de leerme el pensamiento, porque en ese momento sus labios se apretaron contra los míos.

Fue lento al principio. Cuidadoso, delicioso, saboreando cada caricia dada, cada roce inesperado. Luego eso se volvió insuficiente. Sus labios se fueron volviendo cada vez más insistentes, más apasionados y comenzaron a besarme con furia y deseo mezclados. Lejos de asustarme, me hizo sentir cosas inesperadas y muy placenteras, haciéndome desear más. Toqué su labio inferior con mi lengua y lo atrapé entre mis dientes, mordisqueándolo con auténtico placer. Él siseó e hizo lo mismo con mi superior. Luego introdujo su lengua en mi boca y ya no supe ni siquiera quien era quien. En todo ese tiempo, sus manos habían permanecido sobre mi cintura. Ahora me empujaban hacia atrás sin razón alguna. O eso pensaba yo hasta que la parte trasera de mis rodillas dio con el filo de la cama y ambos caímos sobre ella. Sentí su peso sobre mí que, lejos de molestarme, me excitó en sobre manera. Poco a poco fuimos subiendo por la cama hasta dar con mi cabeza en las almohadas. Entonces sus labios dejaron mi boca para dirigirse hacia mi cuello y mi hombro desnudo—la camisa también era bastante grande—y los comenzó a besar con fervor. Yo apenas conseguía encontrar el camino del aire a mis pulmones y mis neuronas ya hacía rato que se largaron a por un descanso para cenar. Mis manos se enredaron con deleite en sus mechones alocados y gemí sin poder evitarlo. Sus manos se colocaron sobre mis muslos y los acariciaron en sentido ascendente, quedando tan cerca de mi intimidad que tuve que boquear para encontrar oxígeno.

-Tan sensible…-dijo contra mi piel.

Luego pasó de largo y metió las manos dentro de mi camiseta.

-No hagas eso—dije sin resuello.

-Es mi camiseta. Técnicamente puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Eso va también por esto—dijo enredando su dedo índice en el lateral de los bóxers que llevaba puestos.

El contacto me hizo enloquecer. Mi juicio había sido nublado por completo y ya solo quería que el siguiera y no parara nunca. Sentí que sus manos subían por mi vientre y se topaban con la parte inferior de mis senos.

En ese momento alejó sus manos, me colocó la ropa y me besó en los labios por última vez. Luego me tapó con las sábanas.

-Buenas noches—dijo apagando la lamparita de la mesa de noche y acostándose a mi lado.

Tarde un poco en recuperar la cordura y el aliento antes de darme cuenta de qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hey, ¿no te vas a ir?

-Pero es que esta es mi habitación.

-Ya sé que todo lo que hay en esta casa es tuyo, pero me dijiste que eligiera un dormitorio y eso hice, creo que después de tus asaltos merezco un poco de tranquilidad.

-Pero es que tú elegiste MÍ dormitorio. Y no me apetece cambiarme de cama ahora—vi que su silueta en la oscuridad se sacudía. Se estaba riendo el muy cerdo.

-Entonces, ¿este es tu verdadero cuarto?

-Sip.

-¿Y siempre duermes aquí?

-Sip.

-Entonces me quedaré en otro cuarto—dije levantándome de la cama y acercándome a la puerta.

Cerrada.

Escuché el tintineo de unas llaves detrás de mí. Me giré. A pesar de la oscuridad pude percibir la silueta de unas largas llaves en su mano.

Me acerqué a él.

-Dámelas.

El las encerró en su mano y las pegó a su pecho. Se rió divertido.

-No.

-Dámelas

-Ven a buscarlas.

Gruñí. Agarré su mano y tiré con fuerza para intentar sacárselas. No hubo forma de moverla ni un centímetro. La dureza de su piel y su frialdad, me hacían sentir que estaba intentando sacar una llave de dentro de un muro de piedra. Volví a intentarlo.

Esta vez, el aprovechó mi agarre para tirar de mí y caí sobre su pecho desnudo y frío. ¿Cuándo se había quitado la camiseta? Por un momento me aturdí. Tenía su cara a un par de centímetros de la mía y la palma de mi mano extendida sobre si pectoral derecho. Aún siendo una situación extraña, me maldecía a mi misma por suertuda.

-Dame la llave—repetí en voz baja mientras me perdía en sus brillantes ojos en medio de la oscuridad.

-No—dijo en el mismo tono bajo.

No lo pude evitar y lo besé. Brevemente pero lo besé al fin y al cabo. Él agarró mi nuca con su fuerte mano y me atrajo hacia él. Nuestras lenguas se volvieron a encontrar en una danza que solo ellas dos conocían. Su sabor mezclado con su aroma me estaba volviendo loca. Ya no sabía qué hacer con este fuerte impulso y frenesí que sentía cuando estaba tan cerca de mí. ¡Por Dios! ¡Sí lo acababa de conocer hacía apenas unas horas! Acaricié su pecho con mi mano mientras que la otra se encontraba sobre el puño que contenía la llave. Entonces él abrió la mano dejándome libertad para coger la llave y marcharme si quería. Estúpida de mí que no supe hacerlo. Al contrario que eso, enredamos nuestros dedos alrededor de la llave y continuamos besándonos por largos y exquisitos minutos. Cuando ya no podía soportar la falta de aire, me separé jadeando. Vi que el también estaba algo alterado.

Me agarró por la cintura y nos hizo girar hasta quedar los dos acostados de lado mirándonos mutuamente sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo?—pronuncié sin hacer ruido. Aún así él captó el mensaje.

-Qué curioso. Yo iba a hacerte la misma pregunta.

De ese modo, aún con nuestras palmas unidas alrededor de la llave, caí en los brazos de mi Morfeo particular.

**Hola a todas¡**

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo! Ya en el proximo comienza el dia Dos¡**

**Espero que os haya gustado y perdonad por lo corto, tengo el tiempo justo para escribir¡**

**Me dejan un review?**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	5. ¿Te gusta el billar?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Te gusta el billar?**

**Día 2.**

Me desperté cuando escuché el pestillo de la puerta girarse. Al estar en una cueva, no había manera de detectar si era de día o por el contrario seguía siendo de noche y la falta de luz me dejaba atontada y somnolienta. Sentí unos pasos acercarse a mí.

-Arriba Bella durmiente, va siendo hora de levantarse—dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama. ¿Cuándo se había despertado?

Pensé que era una descortesía por mi parte pero no pude evitar hacerme la dormida a ver si conseguía un par de minutillos de sobra.

-Sé que estás despierta, no lo intentes.

¿Ahora aparte de intento de secuestrador, pervertido y chulo también leía mentes? Bravo Bella, ganarte la lotería habría sido más creíble.

-No hace falta leerte la mente para saber que estás pensando—se rio.

Vale. Ahora sí que estaba empezando a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de que supiera lo que pensaba. Abrí un ojo perezoso y lo miré. Estaba conteniendo la risa.

-No tienes ni idea de lo expresiva que eres incluso con los ojos cerrados. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Pasé olímpicamente del comentario.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar?—pregunté desperezándome como un gato. El no desaprovechó la oportunidad para mirarme de arriba abajo.

-¿Desayunar? ¿Estás de broma?

Lo miré extrañada.

-No, es lo que solemos hacer los humanos en cuanto despertamos, ¿de qué cultura indígena extraña provienes?

-De una en la que se desayuna por la mañana no a las dos de la tarde—dijo serio.

Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos, volví a tener la sensación de que cambiaban de color. Espera…

-¿¡Las dos de la tarde!—me levanté de un brinco. Él por su parte se retorcía en el piso muerto de la risa.

Odiaba que se rieran de mí, sobre todo si ese alguien era un prepotente, pasota, maleducado y para colmo de males estaba como un tren. Di una fuerte patada en el piso.

-¡Deja de reírte de mí!

Lejos de hacerme caso aumento el volumen de sus carcajadas. Cogí las almohadas y se las aventé a la cara, aunque no se inmutó. Luego se apoyó con las dos manos mirándome aún con esa sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que estás muy sexy enfadada?

Yo que mantenía aún una de las almohadas en alto me quedé congelada en el sitio, para luego retomar el ataque con más ahínco.

-¡Te he dicho que no te burles!

Edward esquivó sin dificultad el golpe que iba dirigido a su cara, me agarró de la camisa y tiró de ella haciéndome perder el equilibrio, cayendo sobre los almohadones desperdigados por el suelo. Luego se acercó y sin esfuerzo alguno—aunque yo puse mi mayor empeño en evitarlo—agarró mis muñecas y las colocó por encima de mi cabeza y encerró mis piernas entre las suyas para evitar que le diera patadas. Su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía aún sonriente mientras que yo trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido en mi fallido atentado.

-Así está mejor—dijo esparciendo su aliento por mi cara. ¡Arj! ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en lo bien que olía en un momento como ese?

-Suéltame.

-Nop.

-Que me sueltes—casi ordené.

-No.

-¿Te das cuenta de que esto no es lo que haría un anfitrión normal?

-Sip.

¡Dios! ¡No soportaba que me diera esas respuestas monosilábicas! Aunque luego comprendí que en parte era porque adoraba su voz.

-Y entonces ¿por qué lo haces?

-Porque no soy un anfitrión normal—dijo como si nada.

-Vamos que estás mal de la cabeza. ¿Qué es? ¿Esquizofrenia? ¿Depresión porque te diste cuenta de lo pedante que puedes llegar a ser?

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-Genial—mascullé.

Él enterró la nariz en mi cuello, olfateando.

-Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que preferirías a un viejo gruñón y cascarrabias que solo se limitara a darte de comer y se encerrara en su habitación después como si nada? ¿Qué no te hiciera sentir como yo?

-¿Y cómo me haces sentir, si se puede saber?

El me miró a los ojos con una media sonrisa que lo hacía ver irresistible. Mi corazón ya de por si frenético subió hasta las nubes.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Naturalmente que preferiría al gruñón cascarrabias—dije cambiando de tema.

Él pegó sus labios a los míos lentamente.

-Vas a retirar eso.

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad?

-Naturalmente—aseguró.

-Pruébame—lo reté. El por su parte atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes haciéndome jadear de la sorpresa.

-No me tientes…-me advirtió.

Realmente llegué a considerar si hacerlo o no pero las tripas me sonaron de pura necesidad biológica. Malditas traidoras.

-La niña tiene hambre—sonrió dulcemente, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no viera los estragos que su voz hacía a mis nervios—será mejor no hacerla esperar—dijo levantándose y tendiéndome la mano. Aturdida se la di y él aprovecho esa misma mano para impulsarme hacia arriba y poder colgarme sobre su hombro.

-¡¿Otra vez?—grité cuando mi nariz topó con su lindo trasero.

Espera, espera, ese pensamiento no traerá nada bueno, piensa en otra cosa… umm sí, por ejemplo cuanto lo aborreces, sí eso es lo mejor… aunque vaya trasero…

-El único calzado que trajiste ayer fueron tus playeras y aunque anoche no le di demasiada importancia no me gustaría que mi invitada se enfermara por mi culpa así que, hasta que te encuentre algo adecuado seré yo quien te lleve a todas partes—su sonrisa alcanzó proporciones cósmicas.

-Cretino—dije con rabia.

-Guapa—dijo entre carcajadas y eso fue casi peor que si me hubiera insultado.

Bufé, pero no dije nada más.

Me llevó de vuelta al comedor como la noche anterior y cuando me bajó al suelo mis tripas se volvieron completamente locas. Encima de la mesa abundaba la comida: había estofado, tortilla, dos clases diferentes de ensalada y unas pocas verduras sancochadas.

-Oye, no tengo mucho dinero pero definitivamente te tengo que pagar por esto. ¡Vaya banquete!

El se rio entre dientes contra mi oído y dijo:

-Hay muchas formas de pagar a alguien por sus servicios, no es necesario dinero. De todos modos se está enfriando así que siéntate y come—dijo apartándome la silla como todo un caballero, una de las pocas cosas adecuadas que había visto en él desde mi llegada.

-Gracias—dije ignorando su anterior frase, prefería pensar con el estómago lleno.

Media hora más tarde y aborrecida de tanto comer pero orgullosa de dejar todo limpio, lo ayudé a llevar las cosas a la cocina.

-Es increíble, ¿cómo eres capaz de comer tanto con una figura tan pequeña?

Me mosqueó su comentario. Ya sabía que no tenía muchas curvas pero no me gustaba que me lo restregaran por la cara.

-A este cuerpo pequeño hay que alimentarlo porque aunque no luce mucho sí que hace bastante deporte—le aclaré molesta mientras metía un par de platos en el fregadero. Cuando fui a abrir la llave del agua sentí que unos fuertes brazos se colaban debajo de los míos y me abrazaban por detrás.

-Perdona si te ofendí—susurró contra la piel de mi cuello y un eterno escalofrío me recorrió la columna de arriba abajo—me refería a que eres bajita—aseguró.

-No lo estás arreglando—dije mirando hacia atrás para verle la cara. Él me sonrió.

Colocó las manos sobre mis caderas y las bajó hacia mis muslos mientras volvía a mi cuello y comenzaba a besarlo.

-¿Y si te digo que me encanta tu cuerpo?—murmuró subiendo sus manos y con ellas la camiseta que llevaba. Cuando ya iba por la cintura lo detuve.

-No te tomes tantas libertades—le dije muy seria aunque en el fondo me estaba retorciendo de placer.

-Lo siento—dijo mirando sus pies. ¿Estaba avergonzado? ¿ÉL?

-Da igual—dije girándome para terminar de acomodar los platos. El me agarró de las manos para evitar que siguiera.

-De eso ya me encargo yo—dijo retirándome del muro.

-No, quiero hacerlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por darme de comer.

-Entonces te dejaré morir de hambre si sigues de tozuda—dijo al mismo tiempo que puso su brazo tras mis rodillas y me cogía en volantas. Me sorprendió, eso era mejor que a saco, por lo menos podía verle el rostro mientras me llevaba. El otro modo tampoco estaba tan mal, no me malinterpretéis pero este tiene sus ventajas, entre ellas el no potar todo lo que acababa de comer por tener la pelvis presionada contra su hombro duro.

Me llevo de vuelta escaleras abajo. Por todo el camino no pude evitar mirar su cara de reojo de vez en cuando aunque me negaba por completo a abrazarlo por el cuello. En cuanto se lo hice saber quitó la mano que me cogía por detrás momentáneamente, lo suficiente para que yo en mi negado instinto de supervivencia me aferrara a su cuello y camisa como si la vida dependiera de ello. No tardó ni un segundo en dejar la mano en el mismo sitio del que la había quitado.

-Siento atentar contra tu confianza en mí pero, ¿a que así estás más cómoda?

Realmente sí, más porque ahora tenía la cara prácticamente pegada a su musculoso cuello y el olor me tenía completamente aturdida además de que lo podía abrazar sin sentirme culpable, aunque dejé que creyera que era por miedo a que me hiciera lo mismo de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta nos metió en mi-su-habitación y me sentó en la cama. Luego se puso a rebuscar en los cajones de la cómoda.

-¿Qué buscas?—pregunté curiosa.

-Algo que ponerte en los pies—dijo.

Una enorme interrogante se instaló en mi mente. ¿Guardaba los zapatos en los cajones? ¿Así de raros eran los ermitaños?

-¡Aquí están!—dijo alzando su descubrimiento en el aire. Eran dos gigantescos pares de calcetines.

-¿Voy a caminar con eso?

-Sí, son lo suficientemente abrigados para que no notes el frío del piso—dijo acercándose a mí.

Tendí la mano para que me los diera, pero lejos de eso se sentó en el suelo frente a mí y cogió mi pie colgante entre sus manos. Primero lo inspecciono de arriba abajo. Luego con su dedo índice hizo el contorno de todos sus dedos y laterales para luego pasarlo por la planta. Me reí. Él me miró interrogante.

-Tengo cosquillas—dije. Muy mal hecho, nada más mencionarlo una sonrisa pícara se instaló en su cara.

-Cosquillas ¿eh?—miró el pie fijamente.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

Tarde.

Comenzó a rascar esa zona con sus dedos y yo me caí para atrás de la impresión. No soportaba las cosquillas, me volvía totalmente impotente. El rascaba y rascaba y yo muerta de la risa trataba de darle patadas para que parara pero a él no parecía importarle.

-Para ¡Para! ¡Por favor!—grité suplicante. La tortura cesó. Yo aún intentaba recuperar el aliento y calmar mi risa cuando sentí que se levantaba y su aliento rozó mi cara. Su expresión era tremendamente adorable, de niño bueno que no se come una rosca y al mismo tiempo de dicha pura tras una trastada.

-Tienes una risa preciosa—me alabó. Yo me sonrojé—ya sé cómo hacerla aflorar cuando te pongas de mal humor.

-Te mato si te atreves—le advertí.

Él soltó una refrescante carcajada. Me recordaba a la de un niño.

-Me encantaría ver como lo intentas—me retó con su suave y aterciopelada voz. Luego recuperó su anterior postura y terminó de colocarme los calcetines. Realmente sí eran abrigados pero me quedaban del todo ridículos ya que el talón lo tenía casi a mitad del gemelo. Eran enormes.

-Pareces una niña pequeña—se rió Edward después de mirarme en conjunto.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?—pregunté rabiosa.

-Tuya, ¿de quién si no? Yo no te obligué a venir—volvió a carcajearse. Últimamente se reía demasiado a mi costa.

Yo bufé.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?—pregunté.

-¿Qué de qué?

-Que qué hacemos.

-Bueno a mí se me ocurren un par de ideas buenas—sugirió acercándoseme con las manos bien dispuestas.

-¡Zape!*

Edward se rió de nuevo.

-Bueno pues si no te agrada la idea, ¿qué te parece echar una partida al billar?

-¿Al billar?—asintió—Bueno pero, no se jugar muy bien—dije insegura.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño—me aseguró.

-Pues entonces vayamos a jugar al billar.

Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí fuera de la habitación hacia el cuarto de divertimentos.

Entramos y Edward encendió las luces.

-Oye, ¿dónde está tu hermano mayor?

-De ca… de viaje, con el resto de mi familia.

-¿Y cuando vuelven?

-En dos semanas. ¿Por qué tanta pregunta? ¿No quieres interrupciones?—preguntó con una sonrisa pícara mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y enterraba su cabeza en mi cuello.

-No es eso—me aparté—es que no quiero ser una molestia para nadie.

-Tu nunca serias una molestia—dijo revolviéndome el cabello.

No quise prestarle mucha atención al comentario.

-Vamos a jugar.

En un par de minutos me recordó las reglas del juego y me dijo donde colocar las manos. El empezó jugando y sorprendentemente desde el primer tiro metió una de color.

-De acuerdo yo a las de colores y tu a las de rayas—dijo.

Asentí. Me coloqué sobre el filo de la mesa para apuntar pero cuando le fui a dar a una de mis bolas, el palo se me escapó de las manos.

-Lo estás cogiendo mal—me dijo Edward acercándose a mí por detrás. Pegó su pecho a mi espalda y hizo que nos agacháramos los dos juntos-¿Ves? Esta mano va más atrás y esta hace de apoyo para la punta del palo—sus manos se deslizaron por mis brazos hasta las mías para luego colocarlas en los lugares correctos. Su pelvis se presionaba contra la mía y su aliento estaba pegado a mi oído izquierdo. El contoneo de su cuerpo contra el mío me estaba haciendo sentir demasiadas sensaciones insospechadas. Luego movió nuestras manos hacia atrás para deslizar el palo y sentí toda la dureza de sus pectorales contra mi hombro. Fue inevitable, me excité-… y lo deslizas hacia adelante.

El palo golpeó con suavidad la bola arrayada, que serpenteó entre otras como si se tratara de un baile y cayó dentro del hoyo de la esquina.

-¿Ves?

-¡La he metido!—dije mirándolo.

-Así es.

Sin previo aviso me lancé a sus brazos brincando de pura alegría.

-¡Gracias! ¡Por primera vez logro meter una bola en mi vida!

Él primero jadeó por la sorpresa, pero luego se carcajeó contento y me abrazó de vuelta. Su perfume me aturdió. Cuando me hice para atrás me quedé mirándolo embobada, hechizada por tal belleza. Bien podría haber decidido devorarme en esos momentos que yo habría sido feliz con ello. Lo que yo no sabía era que sus pensamientos no distaban tanto de lo que yo había imaginado.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, estampó sus labios contra los míos dulcemente, sin presiones, solo disfrutando del contacto. Para mí, que ya no conseguía pensar con claridad, esos labios se habían convertido en mi hogar, mi paraíso, donde querría estar el resto de mi vida. Por esa misma razón correspondí al dulce beso que me proporcionaba.

Una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello y la otra en mi cintura, luego me apretó contra él. Las mías hicieron lo propio con su pelo. Era sedoso y delicado, diferente a como aparentaba y me resultaba relajante y al mismo tiempo emocionante enterrarlos ahí. Sus labios fríos se movían contra los míos con insistencia sin dejar atrás la dulzura en ningún momento y nuestras respiraciones se hacían más agitadas por momentos.

De pronto, me agarró por los muslos y me sentó en el bordillo de la mesa de billar. Sus caderas estaban entre mis piernas y sus manos se movían de arriba abajo por mis muslos y pantorrillas. La temperatura de mi cuerpo subía a una velocidad asfixiante. Sentí la curiosa necesidad de no tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca y jalé de su camisa hacia mí. Él obediente, apartó todas las bolas del camino y me hizo tumbarme sobre la mesa, esparciendo mi cabello por todas partes. Lo único lógico que pensé en ese momento fue _"ahora habrá que empezar de nuevo el juego"_ y la doble connotación de mis palabras me hizo sonreír, ocasión que el aprovechó para introducir su lengua húmeda y fría—pero no menos ardiente—en mi boca. El beso se volvió voraz y necesitado, el contacto entre nosotros se hacía ya adictivo. Sus manos fueron subiendo la camiseta que llevaba puesta poco a poco, primero dejando ver sus bóxers, luego destapando mi pelvis y mi vientre. Sus dedos juguetones acariciaron la zona ávidos, recorriendo cada rincón y cada trozo de piel descubierta. En cuanto sentí sus pulgares rozar la parte baja de mis pechos, una pequeña alarma sonó dentro de mi mente, _"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?"_

Despegué mi boca de la suya hacia un lado y recuperé algo de aliento. Sus manos seguían en el inicio de mis pechos y sus besos ahora se repartían por mi cara y mi cuello.

-Edward… -lo llamé sin aliento.

Él o no me escuchó o no me hizo caso.

-Edward, para…-murmuré.

Él levantó la cabeza agitado e interrogante. Al ver mi mirada suplicante se tranquilizó y se separó de mí. Luego me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

-¿Estás…?

-Creo que necesito darme una ducha—me ruboricé de pies a cabeza.

Él me miró un tanto apenado, una expresión que casi me hace retractarme de mi opinión y volver a besarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero asintió y me cogió de la mano para salir de allí. Fue hasta su habitación y me dio una toalla y ropa limpia para que pudiera cambiarme luego.

Cuando me metí en el baño, pude ver que su ceño estaba fruncido y su dedo índice y pulgar presionaba el puente de su nariz. Se veía frustrado, se veía decepcionado y sobre todo… ¿triste? Decidí no preguntar y me metí en el cuarto de baño.

_**Zape: Se le dice a los gatos para que se alejen de uno. O al menos donde yo vivo tiene esa connotación.**_

**Holaa a todas¡**

**Perdonen la tardanza! Ya mi madre comenzó a trabajar despues de sus bien merecidas vacaciones y ya tengo tiempo para renovar. Solo habia conseguido escribir la mitad del capitulo pero esta mañana logré terminarlo y aquí se los traigo.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras de este fic a las que no puedo hacerlo por individual porque no tienen cuenta asi que, espero que os guste el fic Danii, Isa, Renata, Lorena y Liliana!**

**A mis demás lectoras sabeis que estoy infinitamente agradecida de que os tomeis la molestia de dejarme un review con cada cap! Nos veremos la proxima semana¡**

**Espero que os guste el cap¡**

**Besitos, una escritorcilla de pacotilla que no es nada sin sus lectoras, Sele.**


	6. ¡Llegó la roja!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 5: ¡Llegó la roja!**

Apoyé la espalda contra la pared del baño justo después de haber cerrado la puerta y cogí aire con tanto ahínco que me atraganté. Sentí un ligero dolor en el vientre pero no le di mucha importancia en ese momento.

¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo? Mi mente me estaba resultando ya hasta pedante haciéndome a mi misma tantas preguntas pero sin lograr encontrar respuesta alguna. Todo lo que sabía era que en un momento pensaba que no volvería a caer en su juego tonto y al otro ya estaba enredada con el sin apenas notarlo, es como si fuera completamente natural estar en sus brazos, dejar que me besara aún cuando es una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí. ¿Qué podía hacer pues para evitarlo?

"Creo que por el momento me quedaré aquí" pensé.

Me desnudé lentamente mientras cada roce de la ropa con mi cuerpo evocaba en mi mente imágenes de unas fuertes manos frías y estilizadas hacer el mismo trayecto que estas, provocándome escalofríos cada vez más intensos. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y esperé hasta que la bañera se llenara por completo mientras mi mente barajaba las posibilidades de encerrarme dentro de esta estancia hasta poder marcharme del lugar.

"Venga Bella, ¿a qué le temes?" me preguntaba una y otra vez mientras mantenía la cabeza apoyada en los brazos sobre el muro de la bañera.

"De acuerdo. No hay que ser tan cobarde. Me ducharé, me relajaré y saldré de aquí con la cara bien alta y lo enfrentaré"

"_¿Para decirle qué?_ Pensó otra parte extraviada de mi mente.

"Que deje de hacer eso"

"_¿Y qué es eso precisamente?"_

"Que deje de… de… seducirme…"

"_¡JA! ¿De verdad piensas que te esta seduciendo? Porque a mí no me parece que te resistas demasiado cuando se acerca a ti, de hecho noto cierto indicio de anticipación en cómo te pones a temblar"._

Perfecto. Ya ni mi propia cabeza me apoyaba.

Sin embargo sí tenía el pensamiento de salir y mirarlo a los ojos pero, el caso era que al desnudarme me di cuenta de que tendría que hacerlo más pronto de lo que pensaba y encima… del modo más embarazoso posible.

Mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!

¿Se me había adelantado? ¡Todavía faltaba una semana para que me viniera y no estaba preparada! ¿De verdad mi cuerpo podía ser tan **** como para hacerme pasar por esto?

No sabía dónde meter la cabeza. Espera, ¡sí sabía dónde meter la cabeza! Había una gran bañera delante de mí repleta de agua, solo tenía que sumergir la cara y no volver a respirar por los siguientes cinco minutos y… ¡todo solucionado!

Realmente pensaba hacerlo cuando unos golpecitos resonaron contra la puerta del baño.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?—preguntó una voz aterciopelada al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Y ahora qué hago? A lo mejor estoy a tiempo de ahogarme todavía antes de que decida entrar…"

"_Mejor invítale a entrar, ¡verás que bien nos lo pasamos!"_

Bufé.

Resonaron de nuevo los golpes.

-¿Bella?

-Estoy roj… digo bien… digo, ¡no pasa nada!—grité.

Escuché que sus pasos se alejaban. No me quedó más opción.

-¡Edward!

-¿Qué?—lo noté un tanto cortado.

-Verás es que… tengo un pequeño problemilla—susurré. Me sorprendió en sobremanera que me hubiera escuchado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues verás es que…

-Dime—se impacientó.

-¿Por casualidad no tendrás por ahí los complementos de aseo de tus hermanas verdad?

-¿Cómo?—pude advertir en su voz que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba contando.

-Que si no tendrás por casualidad, eso, ya sabes, algo que usamos las mujeres de vez en cuando…

Silencio. Suspiré contenta. Pensé que lo había entendido.

-¿El cepillo de dientes?

Casi me caigo de lado.

-¡No!

-Háblame claro Bella, ¿cómo pretendes que lo sepa?

"Échale cerebro hombre"

-Ya sabes, esa visita que nos hace nuestra prima al mes…

-¿Va a venir tu prima también?—preguntó Edward con voz alarmada.

¿Era tonto o se lo hacía? ¿Una persona que tiene madre y hermanas no sabe nada de los problemas menstruales? ¿Tendría que abrir la puerta con un gran cartel enmarcando mi cara con un texto diciendo "¡que tengo la regla hombre!" y restregárselo por los morros?

Me sacó de quicio.

-¡Edward que si me puedes dejar algunas compresas que usar!—dije con voz firme aunque en seguida me di cuenta de mis palabras y la sangre se me subió a la cabeza. Creo que hasta me mareé.

-¡Ahh…!—comprendió por fin.

Casi lloro de alegría. De hecho recuerdo que estallé en carcajadas ante la incredulidad de la situación. Sinceramente no era algo común pedirle a un tío que acabaras de conocer y con el que no hacías más que enrollarte en cada esquina, material para retener los efectos de la menstruación. Era mucho más allá de embarazoso pero prefería reírme por lo ridículo a terminar por suicidarme de la gran pena que me causaba.

-Espera en la bañera, iré a mirar que encuentro por ahí.

Cuando escuché que se alejaba me metí en el agua con la mente prácticamente en blanco. Ahora sí que me iba a ser imposible mirarlo a la cara sin desear morirme primero. ¿De quién había heredado el mal karma que tenía siempre encima?

Apoyé la espalda contra el muro de la bañera y me sumergí para lavarme la cabeza. El agua caliente me hizo un bien tremendo, sobre todo porque desgraciadamente notaba que esa noche lo iba a pasar bastante mal con los dolores. Siempre lo pasaba mal la primera noche y el calor siempre ayudaba.

Nuevamente sentí el agua agitarse con ayuda de mis movimientos y las ondas contra mi piel me despistaron y me llevaron a un mundo lleno de besos y caricias que estaban convirtiendo mi mente en un insano sitio en el que estar. Sin duda alguna iba a salir mal parada de este lugar. Quizás ya nadie me reconociera cuando volviera y pensaran que me habían abducido los extraterrestres o suplantado mi persona con uno de los suyos. Eso me hizo preguntarme que estarían pensando todos sobre mi paradero y si me estarían buscando en esos momentos. Podía imaginar al pobre Jake desesperado y sintiéndose culpable por haberme dejado sola. Pobrecito.

Sentía el tiempo correr en base a como mi piel se iba arrugando poco a poco por efecto de ósmosis—realmente había terminado por adorar la biología y la química, quizás el día de mañana si lo de ser escritora no funcionaba, podría meterme en alguna carrera sanitaria—además de que el agua estaba cada vez más fría. ¿Adónde había ido Edward? ¿A fabricar las compresas? Creo que eso es algo que no me sorprendería en absoluto si fuera cierto.

Un par de minutos más tarde, cuando ya me proponía salir del agua ya fría, escuché unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta nuevamente.

-¿Puedo pasar?—lo escuché preguntar levemente.

Me aseguré de que la espuma cubría mi cuerpo por completo.

-Pasa.

El pomo de la puerta giró y el entró sin mirarme siquiera, dejando la caja de compresas sobre el inodoro, cerca de mí y luego se giró para marcharse. En ese momento me atacaron los cólicos. Siseé y cerré los ojos fuertemente colocando ambas palmas de mis manos sobre mi vientre.

Él se giró alarmado y se acercó al borde de la bañera a pesar de mi evidente desnudez bajo el agua.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó con ansiedad.

No contesté, me había quedado sin respiración de un momento a otro.

Sus manos agarraron mi cara y me la giró hacia él para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Me-me duele…

-¿Qué te duele?—continuó preguntando ante mi evidente fastidio.

-¿¡Tú qué crees!

Él frunció el ceño.

-Menudo genio—masculló.

Aún así cogió la toalla que tenía para mí y la abrió todo lo grande que era para envolverme con ella. Tuvo la decencia de mirar para otro lado. Después de soltar algún que otro improperio me levanté y dejé que me envolviera con ella. Luego colocó su mano sobre mi vientre adolorido.

-¿Qué… qué haces?—pregunté con los ojos como platos.

Entonces comenzó a mover su mano hacia adelante y hacia detrás, creando una potente fricción que enseguida me calentó la zona y no solo por el movimiento.

-Pensé que a lo mejor esto podía aliviar—comentó concentrado en su tarea.

Lo cierto era que se me había aliviado bastante después de casi dos minutos y se lo agradecí en sobremanera.

-Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias—suspiré de alivio si darle mucha importancia al hecho de que estuviera prácticamente desnuda frente a él.

Me miró directamente a los ojos y de pronto me di cuenta de que estaba prácticamente hiperventilando, sus iris de un color dorado antes, se tornaron negros como las propias pupilas, dándole un aspecto feroz, de depredador. Aún así, su mirada era enigmática y su aliento cada vez estaba más cerca de mí. Su mirada se desvió levemente hacia mi ropa interior algo manchada y regresó a mí con una expresión aún más feroz, anhelante. Entonces se irguió tan largo como era y me envolvió en un férreo abrazo, que sentía que no podría romper ni empleando una grúa o un gato para coches.

Su boca se encontró con la mía violentamente y sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y en mi cuello para sostenerme de tal modo que no pudiera apartarme. Yo por mi parte hacía todo lo posible por concentrarme en agarrar la toalla que amenazaba con desprenderse en cualquier momento.

Estaba siendo ardiente. Más ardiente que nunca, como su buscara encontrar en mi boca el agua en medio de un desierto después de llevar varios días sin beber nada. Su lengua se enroscaba con dificultad a la mía, como si quisiera acaparrar más de lo que podía. Sus dientes arañaban peligrosamente fuerte mis labios y noté que estaban bastante afilados. Sus dedos tiraban de mi pelo con firmeza sin llegar a ser doloroso, provocando una sensación extrema de posesión y pura necesidad biológica. ¿Cómo habíamos acabado en aquella situación? De un momento a otro había pasado de ser el más tierno de los hombres a convertirse en una fiera víctima del puro deseo carnal. Mi cuerpo ardía de pies a cabeza, la presión en mi vientre ya no era dolor sino ardor, puro fuego inextinguible que no hacía más que aumentar su temperatura conforme nuestro beso se desesperaba y se salía de nuestras manos. No me di cuenta del momento en que mis manos se desprendieron de la toalla y se enredaron en su pelo, hasta que sentí todo mi cuerpo siendo rozado por las ropas encueradas de él. Una fricción deliciosa, excitante hasta límites insospechados pero tan ajena a lo que había experimentado que me alarmé e hice un vago intento por separarme de él. Fue completamente inútil. De algún modo se dio cuenta de que me faltaba el aire porque apartó su boca de la mía e hizo el recorrido hasta mi yugular, donde depositó un beso húmedo para luego seguir descendiendo hasta mi cuello y mi clavícula, por donde pasó la lengua.

Jadeé cuando me hizo un chupetón.

-E-Edward…-hiperventilé.

Sus ojos se volvieron a clavar en los míos y algo pareció reaccionar en el brillo de su mirada. De repente se estancó y cayó al piso de rodillas con la cabeza agachada y justo en frente de mis muslos.

-Be-Bella… ¿cuánto tiempo…?

De algún modo inexplicable comprendí a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Tres días, dos si contamos a partir de mañana—susurré.

Lo escuché gemir y apretar los puños con fuerza.

-Dios mío…-resopló. Luego me miró a los ojos directamente sin pasar por mi desnudez, como si en ese momento no fuera consciente de ello. Yo al menos no lo era—Lo siento…

-No…

Pero al segundo ya había salido del baño como alma que lleva el diablo y los ojos del mismo.

Me vestí lentamente y me cepillé el pelo mientras mi mente le daba vueltas vertiginosas a la situación. Naturalmente que me había dado cuenta de que el hecho de tener la menstruación lo había alterado de algún modo que no comprendía—un modo bastante favorable a mi entender—como si él no hubiera sido consciente de sus acciones hasta que no llame su atención. Quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

Pero… ¿cómo era posible que mi situación pudiera afectar al alguien de ese modo tan extraño? Nunca escuché hablar de que las mujeres en el periodo fueran una especie de afrodisiaco para los hombres, casi había escuchado que en muchos casos era todo lo contrario. ¡Ni que Edward fuera alguna especie de Drácula buenorro! Aunque lo cierto era que si Edward no era algo, ese algo era normal. Desde mi llegada no había hecho más que descubrir cosas extrañas sobre él y cada vez se sentía más impulsada por una fuerza extraña a acercarme, a querer sentirlo. ¿En qué clase de lío extravagante me había metido? Decidí que ya iba siendo hora de coger la sartén por el mango. Recogí mis cosas y metí la ropa en la lavadora que había descubierto escondida en una esquina del baño. Luego salí y me dispuse a encarar a mi anfitrión con el fin de descubrir por fin la realidad.

Lo busqué por toda la casa, pero no había ni rastro de él por ningún lado. Todas las habitaciones estaban vacías y la puerta de la entrada estaba cerrada con llave. ¿Habría salido dejándola a ella encerrada en aquel lugar? Lo veía poco probable, pero era una opción. Al fin te cuentas la casa estaba vacía y no había visto aún ningún pasadizo secreto o algo por el estilo, aunque lo cierto es que no había buscado con suficiente ahínco. Me rendí cuando sentí que los dolores regresaban como si me estuvieran mordiendo las entrañas. Regresé a la habitación en la que había dormido la noche anterior—la que era también de Edward—y me tumbé en la cama jadeando y apretándome el estómago con todas mis fuerzas. Me tapé con el cubrecama y me puse boca arriba buscando todo el calor que pudiera encontrar. De repente sentí la misma vibración de antes y abrí los ojos. Sentado en el lateral de la cama estaba Edward un tanto más tranquilo que me hacía fricción sobre el edredón para calentarme, cosa que funcionó. Se lo agradecí articulando con los labios y con los ojos le indiqué que tendría que responder a muchas preguntas pero que por el momento había una tregua. Al menos hasta que el sueño que le estaba entrando la dejara marchar a la mañana siguiente.

**Hola a todas¡**

**Sí, lo se lo sé, me vais a quemar viva por pasar un mes entero sin renovar. ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! **

**Se que no tengo excusa, pero ¿os serviría saber que he empezado las clases y que me han tupido a estudiar? no tengo tiempo ni para el libro que estoy escribiendo, ni para mis clases de piano ni para los fics y ni para dibujar siquiera. Si hoy renove es porque me termine de estudiar un examen de historia que ha sido la muerte para mi y para todos mis compañeros, mañana tengo el examen.**

**Nada mas que deciros chicas, siento la tardanza y el siguiente cap espero subirlo más largo que este. Auqnue antes tengo qe renovar a traves de la burbuja y espero hacerlo en un par de dias porque los fines de semana me es imposible y la semana que viene tengo tres examenes. Lo lamento¡ pero tengo que sacar nota para mi entrada a la universidad¡**

**Espero que les gusste el capitulo y que me dejen un pequeño comentario, ya sabeis que vivo de ellos¡ jajajaja...**

**Las adoro!**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	7. Verdad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 6: Verdad**

Desperté de un modo pacífico, sereno. Después de la mala noche que había pasado me sentía bien y con fuerzas, algo poco usual en estos casos pero que estaba segura de que tenía algo que ver con el delicioso olor que aún perduraba en la cama y a mi alrededor, señal de que Edward había estado conmigo hasta hace bien poco. Eso me tranquilizó en parte cuando noté que no estaba en la habitación.

Me bajé de la cama en calcetines y con la camisa de Edward rozándome la parte baja de los muslos. Enseguida sentí el frio de la mañana, impulsado por la piedra que me rodeaba, así que para evitar la repetición del ataque de los cólicos de la noche anterior, busqué en el armario de mi anfitrión hasta que encontré una gruesa bata de algodón que, aunque me quedaba grande, abrigaba bastante.

Abrí la puerta y percibí un delicioso olor a sopa que me hizo crujir las tripas. Subí las escaleras silenciosamente y me dirigí a la cocina. De espaldas a mí se encontraba Edward con un delantal rosa cruzado a la espalda que le otorgó un aspecto bastante cómico. Desde la puerta lo vi flexionar los músculos de los brazos mientras removía un pequeño caldero y pasaba las páginas de lo que parecía una receta de cocina.

Decidí sorprenderlo, así que me acerqué sigilosamente por detrás y me preparé para darle un buen susto. En su lugar el se giró rápidamente y gritó "¡BU!". Como no, la impresión me hizo caer de culo y lo miré con los ojos como platos. El estalló en carcajadas y me tendió las manos para ayudarme a levantar.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?—le pregunté mientras él se giraba para controlar la sopa.

-Eres muy ruidosa—dijo simplemente.

-Eso es mentira, no he hecho ruido.

-Bella, escuché como te levantabas de la cama, claro que eres ruidosa.

Parecía pasar por alto el hecho de que era completamente imposible que la hubiera escuchado levantarse por dos razones: una porque la distancia era demasiado grande. Dos, porque el sonido de la campana que absorbía el vapor generado por la sopa era demasiado fuerte como para escuchar lo que pasaba en la habitación de al lado. Eso solo podía significar que ya no tenía tantas reticencias acerca de esconderme las cosas, lo cual podía resultar un buen punto a mi favor.

Me acerqué a él y traté de mirar por encima del hombro para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Su olor penetró por mis fosas nasales y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Poco a poco llegaban a mi mente las imágenes de la noche anterior y la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentó un par de grados. Creo que él sintió algo parecido porque se estremeció en cuanto rocé su cuello.

-Huele de maravilla—no refiriéndome exactamente a la comida.

-Estupendo, porque necesito que lo pruebes para que me digas si le falta algo.

-¿Y por qué no lo pruebas tú?

-Digamos que estoy resfriado y no consigo coger bien el sabor de las cosas.

Eso olía a mentira cochina, puesto que ni su voz ni los ausentes mocos o estornudos podían corroborar eso. Sin embargo decidí dársela por válida y bebí de la cuchara que él me tendía.

-Deliciosa—concluí.

-¿De verdad?

-Ajá. ¿Es a primera vez que preparas una?

Asintió.

-Es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que es mucho más sencilla de hacer que el gourmet que me preparaste el otro día—lo miré.

El pareció sentirse incómodo con ese tema así que me preguntó:

-¿Qué tal has amanecido?

-Mucho mejor, gracias.

El asintió y luego agarró el caldero por las asas y lo apartó del fogón.

-Bueno, esto ya está.

Me arrastró hasta la mesa del comedor y me sentó frente a un plato hondo con cucharilla, vaso y pan incluido.

-Esta mañana toca un desayuno restaurador—dijo mientras me servía un par de cucharones de sopa.

-Esto reviviría a un muerto—suspiré cuando el olor me inundó.

Bebí con ahínco el contenido de mi plato y repetí dos veces más. Tenía que reconocer que estaba deliciosa, quizás un poquito pasada de sal, pero a mí me gustaba así porque me traía recuerdos de las deliciosas sopas de pollo que mi abuela me preparaba cuando era niña. Fue como volver a una infancia casi olvidada y me encantó. Cuando terminé le di las gracias y me levanté para llevar la losa al fregadero. Antes de dar dos pasos, me detuvo y me la quitó de las manos.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-OH, vamos, me siento inútil desde que llegue.

-De inútil nada, eres mi invitada y esto me toca hacerlo a mí.

-No soy tu invitada—dije mientras intentaba recuperar mi plato—soy una acoplada.

El acercó su cara a la mía y me dijo rotundamente:

-No—Sin embargo, no intentó nada, sino que se alejó como mismo llegó. Me sentí decepcionada en cierto modo y lo seguí hasta la cocina. Puesto que no me dejaba hacer nada, me apoyé contra la nevera y lo observe fregar con una gracia y agilidad impropias de un hombre a la hora de realizar estas tareas. Mi padre siempre acababa rompiendo dos o tres vasos cada vez que fregaba, por eso había asumido yo esa tarea desde que tenía memoria.

El notó como lo miraba y se fijó en lo que llevaba puesto.

-¿Estás calentita?

Yo miré la bata tenía encima, a la que le había recogido las mangas. La parte baja rozaba un poco con el suelo pero lo cierto es que abrigaba muchísimo y lo agradecía.

-Espero que no te importe pero me levante con frío y eso siempre resulta malo para situaciones como la mía.

-No te preocupes—luego me lanzó una sonrisa pícara—te sienta muy bien.

Noté cómo se me subían los colores. El se rió.

Terminó con una velocidad aplastante y se giró hacia mí con una mano apoyada en la encimera.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Imágenes de la noche pasada llenaron mi cabeza como si pretendieran ahogarme y me percaté de que debía cambiar de idea rápidamente si no quería que se me notara en la cara.

-¿Qué películas tienes?

El me miró sonriendo macabramente.

-Ya lo verás.

-¡Oh! ¡Venga ya!

El me miró haciéndose el sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

-No es que no me guste, es que hace tiempo que pasé la edad de ver el _Jorobado de NotreDame._

-Es muy triste que digas eso, la infancia es la etapa más feliz del ser humano y los clásicos Disney son los mejores que he visto.

-No te discutiré eso pero… ¿enserio?

-Enserio.

No me quedó de otra que sentarme a su lado en el gran sillón del salón, con la gran pantalla de plasma comenzando a reproducir los avances antes de la película. Noté que ponía cierta distancia entre ambos.

Durante los siguientes noventa minutos tengo que admitir que disfruté como una verdadera cría al revivir esa película que—no me da vergüenza admitirlo—me robó el corazón de pequeña.

Lo que quizás si me da vergüenza admitir, fue lo que pasó al terminar.

-¡¿Estás llorando?—me miró con los ojos como platos.

-No es que acabo de meter el dedo en un ojo—dije sobándome.

-Eso explica que te llore uno, pero no los dos—alegó muerto de risa—y pensar que hace años que dejaste de tener la edad para ver esta peli…

Lo golpeé con un cojín y él se carcajeó aún más fuerte.

-No te rías bastardo—le grité mientras lo seguía golpeando aunque el parecía no sentir ni una caricia.

-Lo siento pero es que más cómico no podía ser.

Me senté de nuevo enfurruñada. Estúpido Edward, estúpida película sensiblera y estúpida yo.

Una vez recuperado trató de arreglar las cosas.

-No, pero enserio, ¿por qué…?—paró antes de volver a reírse.

Si las miradas matasen…

-Siempre me sentí un bicho raro de pequeña y esta película parecía identificarme. Me hizo recordar cosas y me hizo sentir cosas. Puede que sea estúpido pero creo que es uno de los mejores finales que se han creado nunca, todos deseamos ser aceptados por muy monstruosos que seamos—le dije mientras me ceñía más la bata, esperando volver a escuchar sus carcajadas.

Sin embargo, estas nunca se llegaron a producir. En su lugar me miraba intensamente, como si mis palabras lo hubieran calado a él también de algún modo.

-No es estúpido—dijo por fin.

-Te reíste como si lo fuera—lo miré acusadoramente.

-En su momento me pareció exagerado el llanto, pero tus motivos no me parecen para nada estúpidos, de hecho…-se calló y desvió la mirada.

Yo me erguí en el sillón y lo obligué a mirarme de nuevo.

-¿Tu también te has sentido así?—me corregí comprendiendo—O mejor dicho, ¿te sientes así?

El no contestó, pero su silencio me dijo mucho más de lo que podrían haberme dicho las inexistentes palabras.

-¿Por qué?—pregunté.

Él me miró extrañado.

-Sabes a qué me refiero. Viviendo aquí, aislado del mundo y de todo, es como Quasimodo, vives apartado, como si no quisieras acercarte a los demás. Él ha pensado toda su vida que es un monstruo pero, ¿cuál es tu causa?

El respondió a modo de susurro casi inaudible, como si se contestara a sí mismo.

-Que yo sí soy un monstruo…

-¿Cómo…?

-Nada.

Yo alargué mi mano para acariciar su helada mejilla y hacer que me mirara a los ojos. Se estremeció.

-Puedes contármelo.

Él clavó sus pupilas en las mías y pude percibir claramente la duda y como de dorado oscuro se tornaban un negro opaco. Debió notar que yo lo había visto porque apartó la mirada bruscamente y se levantó.

-Edward, ¿qué pasa?—dije irguiéndome yo también.

-¡No hagas como si no lo hubieras visto!

-¿Él qué?

-Todo Bella. Desde que llegaste has percibido una y otra vez cosas extrañas con respecto a mí, cosas que asustarían a la mayoría de los humanos. Acabas de ver como mis ojos cambiaban de color y aún así no te has inmutado lo más mínimo—decía mientras se despeinaba una y otra vez nervioso. Luego se giró hacia mí y me agarró por los brazos—Dime por qué.

Su pregunta me dejo fuera de juego. Era cierto que su comportamiento había resultado del todo extraño desde mi llegada. Su velocidad, su oído superdesarrollado, sus cambios de humor repentino y esos través que le daban a veces—relacionados sobre todo con los de la noche pasada-. Sí, definitivamente un humano normal ya se habría despeñado por la montaña y en su lugar estaba yo, que soportaba todo aquello que fuera capaz de serme extraño por el simple y mero hecho de que se trataba de él.

Fui consciente entonces de la gravedad de mis palabras y de lo que ello conllevaba. ¿Cómo había sido posible? Solo llevaba dos días con él. Sí, estaba ese sentimiento desenfrenado que me provocaba cuando se acercaba a mí, las ganas de tenerlo cerca, de olerlo, de besarlo cada vez que movía los labios y de apretarlo contra mí, dejarme llevar por las hormonas. Sin embargo eso no explicaba que no me asustara todo lo que él era y aún así siguiera con él. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido?

El me zarandeó con cuidado y me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Entonces pensé en algo.

-Responde tu primero a mi pregunta y yo te diré por qué aún estoy aquí.

El soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Ni lo sueñes—respondió serio.

-¿Puedo saber al menos por qué en este caso?

-Porque estoy seguro de que esta vez sí que saldrías huyendo.

-Hasta ahora creo haberlo hecho bien. Ponme a prueba—lo reté.

El negó con la cabeza. Luego hice algo que me sorprendió tanto a mí como a él. Lo atraje hacia mí y lo bese con ardor. Él se resistió un poco al principio pero luego me rodeó con los brazos y me apretó contra sí. Nuestros labios se reencontraban una y otra vez y nuestras manos acariciaban con avidez allí donde tocaban. De pronto Edward aspiró con fuerza y se separó de golpe jadeado, con los ojos más negros que nunca.

Yo sonreí victoriosa.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que desde anoche no te has acercado a mí ni un solo instante? No es que no me moleste, pero teniendo en cuenta que desde que llegué has aprovechado cualquier ocasión para hacerme perder la cabeza, estoy segura de que tu repentino alejamiento tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que me haya bajado la regla. Y dudo mucho de que se trate de un repentino ataque de halitosis.

El me miró jadeante y con una expresión indescifrable.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…-aseguró en voz baja. Vi como flaqueaba.

-¿De verdad? Porque yo si he sentido ese ligero rechazo por tu parte desde entonces…-entonces sonó un clic en el interior de mi cabeza-… ¿o es que por el contrario, eso te hace sentirte más ansioso?

Recordé como la noche anterior casi me hace el amor en el baño nada más acercarse lo suficiente a mí. Se había encendido como una mecha y estaba segura de que no era simplemente por la pasión desenfrenada que había surgido de un momento para otro. El parecía ansioso por saber cuánto me iba a durar el periodo y lo preguntó gimiendo, pero no de disgusto. De algún modo había dado con algo clave en todo esto y estaba dispuesta a llegar al fondo.

Él parecía más nervioso que nunca. No dejaba de mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos, como si mis palabras fueran la cosa más extraña del mundo. Supe que estaba intentando hacerme dudar pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿Por qué Edward? Y no trates de confundirme—le advertí cuando vi que intentaba replicar—sé perfectamente de qué estoy hablando y a tozuda no me gana nadie—lo miré desafiante—anoche parecías bien dispuesto a llegar hasta el final hasta que de un momento a otro saliste corriendo. ¿Qué temías hacer?

-Bella…-rigió intentando amedrentarme. No lo consiguió. Quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Para contrarrestar me acerqué a él, lo agarré por la camiseta y pequé mi cuerpo al suyo.

-Dímelo Edward—intenté suavizar el tono—no voy a salir corriendo. No lo he hecho hasta ahora y te aseguro de que nada de lo que me digas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Estoy completamente seguro de que eso no es cierto. Si lo supieras, huirías de mí sin pensártelo dos veces, sin mirar atrás ni un solo segundo. Como lo han hecho todos.

-¿De qué hablas?

El me miró intentando buscar una sombra de duda a través de mis ojos, pero no la encontró. Cogió aire.

-A diferencia de Quasimodo, que siempre había creído ser un monstruo, yo SOY un verdadero monstruo.

-Edward nada de lo que hayas hecho puede ser tan horrible como para…

-No Bella, no lo entiendes—dijo agarrándome por los brazos con fuerza. Sentí que la presión me dolía un poco—soy un monstruo, no solo por mis actos. Soy un monstruo en esencia.

Di vueltas a sus palabras mientras lo miraba todavía sin comprender. Estaba segura de que tenía que prepararme para lo que estaba a punto de venir, pero no quería que él notara algún cambio en mi determinación.

-Dilo de una vez Edward…

El respiró hondo.

-Tienes razón. Me atraes muchísimo. Desde que llegaste aquí ha sido una constante lucha por no abalanzarme encima de ti, por no dejarme llevar por el instinto, por no volverme completamente loco por tu aroma—conforme hablaba su rostro se fue pegando al mío, como si la cercanía me fuera a ayudar a comprender la esencia de sus palabras—Cada vez que te tengo cerca siento unas irrefrenables ganas de tomarte, pero el problema no es que solo desee tomar tu cuerpo—añadió intentando explicarse de la mejor manera.

Anoche, cuando capte tu esencia—pegó su nariz a mi cuello y su aliento me hizo estremecer—esta era mucho más fuerte de lo que podía llegar a imaginar. Por sí sola es fuerte, pero justo ahora es embriagante, desquiciadora, supone para mí un terrible esfuerzo el no abalanzarme y tomar de ti todo lo que me puedes ofrecer.

Trataba de encontrarle el doble sentido a sus palabras pero todavía estaba tratando de encontrar la concentración justa para escucharle. Finalmente me miró directamente y me dijo:

-Porque hay algo de ti que me llama, que canta para mí y que deseo con toda mi alma.

Durante unos minutos no procesé sus palabras. Era todo muy confuso y no terminaba de entenderlo. Fue cuando me concentré en su expresión, una mezcla de sufrimiento, impaciencia y algo más que hasta el momento no había sabido definir. Ferocidad.

Entonces la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría. El dónde vivía, sus extraños cambios de humor, esa velocidad que nada tenía de humana, su inesperado deseo cuando olió mi… sangre.

La comprensión me llegó de un momento para otro y mi cara fue como un espejo de mis pensamientos para él. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras intentaba analizar lo que me estaba contando. ¿Me había vuelto loca?

-¿Eres algo así como un… vampiro?

Nuevamente, su silencio fue más revelador que sus palabras. Ahora todo tenía sentido, de un modo perturbador y un tanto macabro. Mi mente era un revoltijo de emociones contradictorias que no me dejaban elaborar una respuesta adecuada.

-Oh…-me limité a decir.

-¿Oh? ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?

Seguí mirándolo sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión que lo hiciera alejarse de mí, me gustaba demasiado su cercanía. Analicé las circunstancias. Sí, el era vampiro. Sí, tenía sed de mi sangre. Pero, ¿por qué en vez de huir despavorida sentía cierta pena? Creo que tenía que ver con el hecho de que pensaba que su deseo hacia mí tenía que ver con algo totalmente mundano. El hecho de que mi sangre interfiriera en eso me hacía sentir un poco decepcionada. Algo estaba muy mal en mí.

-Has entrado en shock, ¿verdad?—dijo desesperado.

-No… Creo… que sigo aquí—respondí simplemente.

El me miró como si el pelo se me hubiera teñido de verde.

-Sí…

Lo volví a mirar.

-Eres un vampiro—volví a decir.

-Sí—confirmo él.

-Y sigo aquí…-le sonreí consciente de mis palabras.

El tomó mis manos y las colocó a ambos lados de su cara, como si temiera que yo fuera echar a correr en cualquier momento.

-Solo hasta que seas completamente consciente de lo que ello implica.

Negué con la cabeza. La verdad, aunque al principio resultaba increíble, se había ajustado a su descripción como si estuviéramos hablando de un par de zapatos nuevos o algún corte de pelo que no dejaba de hacerlo tan atractivo como cuando lo vi por primera vez. Era parte de él y en el fondo es como si siempre hubiera sabido que era especial, que se salía de las reglas.

-Eres un vampiro—repetí ya como una verdad en toda regla—y tienes sed de mi sangre.

El asintió preparado para verme correr, como si mi mente todavía estuviera intentando darle un sentido a todo aquello.

-¿Entonces yo no te gusto ni un poquito?

Su cara era un chiste. Se había quedado con la misma expresión que si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

-Que… ¿qué?—puso cara de póquer.

-Pues que si solo te atrae mi sangre, pero resulta que eso sería un duro golpe para mi autoestima y sinceramente han sido demasiadas emociones por esta tarde—dije frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Yo te cuento que soy un monstruo chupasangres y tú te preocupas por si me atraes como mujer?—estaba totalmente perplejo.

-No eres un monstruo, solo un ser con una dieta alimenticia diferente a la mía—respondí como si esa fuera la respuesta más lógica del mundo.

-Definitivamente a ti se te ha bloqueado el cerebro.

-¡Claro que no! Hay monstruos y monstruos y te puedo asegurar que hay humanos mucho más monstruosos que tu. Para mí la definición de monstruo está en cómo actúas, no en lo que eres.

Ahora al que se le había bloqueado el cerebro era a él.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no soy ese tipo de monstruo?—inquirió levantando una ceja, aunque su expresión quedó un tanto rara debido a que sus ojos aún eran demasiado grandes.

-Me has tenido aquí dos días y en vez de devorarme me has cuidado y me has dado de comer, por no hablar de que me has acogido en tu casa sin reparos. A mí eso no me parece de monstruos.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo hago para aprovecharme de ti ahora mismo?

Ya me estaba hartando un poco el que siguiera intentando convencerme, así que opté por la opción más fácil. Lo sujeté por el pelo y lo atraje hasta mi cuello.

-Nada te impide tomarme aquí y ahora. Si así lo deseas no pondré reparos y te lo permitiré sin oponer resistencia.

Él jadeo con su boca pegada a mi yugular.

-Nada te impide morder y tomar lo que deseas.

Su respiración se volvió errática. Su deseosa lengua lamió allí donde mordería y por un momento deseé de verdad que lo hiciera. Noté el roce de sus dientes contra mi piel justo antes de que se apartara bruscamente, temeroso.

-¿Lo ves? Si de verdad fueras lo que dices hace mucho que lo hubieras hecho, no te habrías andado con tantos rodeos.

El me miró todavía sin comprender.

-¿Por qué…?—dejó la pregunta sin acabar.

Yo volví a acercarme a él, me puse de puntillas y apreté levemente mis labios contra los suyos, sin vacilación.

-Porque pese a que parece que en tu caso no es lo mismo, yo me he enamorado de ti—y volví a besarlo más profundamente…

**HOLA HOLA!**

**¿CÓMO ESTÁIS TODAS CHICAS?**

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, PERO HE TENIDO QUE APROVECHAR QUE MAÑANA NO TENÍA EXÁMENES PARA ESCRIBIR UN POCO ASÍ QUE DISCULPARME SI EL CAP NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE EXTENSO.**

**¿TENIA QUE PASAR TARDE O TEMPRANO NO? YA SE HA ENTERADO Y PARECE QUE NO HA HUIDO, PERO ¿SE PODRÁ DECIR LO MISMO DE EDWARD?**

**DISCULPADME NUEVAMENTE POR LA TARDANZA PERO ME ESTÁ SIENDO DIFICIL COMPAGINAR LAS CLASES CON EL OCIO Y ESCRIBIR DOS FICS AL MISMO TIEMPO NO AYUDA MUCHO QUE DIGAMOS, ADEMAS DE M INTENTO DE LIBRO POR OTRA PARTE.**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAP Y QUE NO OS HAYAIS CANSADO DE ESPERAR. NO HAY MUCHO LEMON EN ESTE PERO PROMETO QUE LO QUE VIENE NO OS VA A DECEPCIONAR.**

**VIENVENIDAS LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS, ME HA SORPRENDIDO MUCHO LA ACOGIDA QUE HA TENIDO ESTE FIC, ESTOY MUYYYYY CONTENTA¡**

**ME DEJÁIS UN REVIEW?**

**BESITOS, SELE.**


	8. Tómame enserio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 7: Tómame enserio**

El respondió el tiempo suficiente para valorar lo que le acababa de decir, luego se apartó de golpe.

―Bella, no sabes lo que dices―dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

―Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo Edward y ¡no le digas nunca a una chica que no sabe lo que dice en una declaración, menos cuando es la primera!—solté rabiosa de que negara cada palabra que saliera de mi boca.

El me miró atónito.

―¿Nunca has estado con nadie?

Negué con la cabeza mirando al suelo por la vergüenza que me daba.

― ¿Y cómo vas a saber si lo que sientes hacia mí es real o solo simple deseo?—me zarandeó por los brazos. Yo aparté sus manos de mí realmente cabreada.

―No tienes ningún derecho a dudar de lo que siento y mucho menos de juzgar sin saber―le tiré en cara con lágrimas en los ojos, luego pasé a su lado y corrí escaleras abajo.

―Bella…

No le contesté, sabía que si quería detenerme nada podría impedírselo, pero no iba a quedarme de rositas. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya se encontraba frente a mí.

―Bella…

― ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?—le grité― ¿Te crees con derecho a decidir sobre los demás solo porque crees conocer cómo van a reaccionar? ¡Me parece que el haber pasado tanto tiempo escondido del mundo no te ha dejado ver la verdad de la situación, y es que tienes miedo!

El puso los ojos en blanco.

― ¿Miedo?

― Sí, miedo, tienes miedo de acercarte emocionalmente a la gente porque crees que eres malo para ellos. ¿Cómo vas a confiar en nadie si no eres capaz de confiar en ti mismo? Tienes un grave problema de autoestima, pero si no dejas que alguien te ayude a solucionarlo, seguirás aquí encerrado por el resto de los años que vivas ―respondí mordaz, aunque no deseaba tratarlo así después de lo bueno que había sido conmigo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un tiempo mientras yo calmaba mi respiración y mis latidos.

― ¿En qué me deja eso? ¿Eh? ¿Qué soy yo aquí, el juguete de turno? ¿A cuántas has mantenido aquí hasta que te las has beneficiado para luego echarlas radicalmente de tu vida? Lo siento señor vampiro, pero no voy a esperar a ver qué es lo que va a pasar conmigo―y dicho esto me encaminé hacia el baño donde tenía mi ropa colocada, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me desvestí con lágrimas amargas corriendo por mis mejillas. Me puse la ropa con la que había llegado y mis botas de montaña no sin antes dejar colocada las que tenía encima prestadas. Luego salí del baño sin verlo por ninguna parte y me encaminé hacia la puerta de la entrada que se encontraba convenientemente abierta. Empujé y cerré detrás de mí, como si eso me fuera a ayudar a salir de allí con más aplomo y no mirar atrás. No podía dejar de pensar en lo cruel que había sido con él y en la mala y desagradecida invitada que había resultado ser, amargándome con cada paso que daba hacia la salida de la cueva.

Una vez llegué a la cavidad que salía hacia el exterior, encontré mi arnés maltrecho y me lo puse como pude, temblando mientras escuchaba los estruendosos rayos y truenos que estallaban fuera. Me paré justo al borde del abismo, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas y una determinación que ya no existía, mojándome con la lluvia. Por primera vez en mi vida no veía la escalada como algo emocionante, ahora lo veía como una condena, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Cuando me di la vuelta para apoyarme y comenzar el descenso, choqué con un duro pecho frío que casi me hace perder el equilibrio si no fuera porque unos fuertes brazos me apretaron contra él y me llevaron más a dentro. Ese olor que se metía por mis poros como un baño de agua caliente me reconfortó muchísimo más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. No pude evitar enterrar mi cara allí y llorar con todas mis fuerzas.

―¿Enserio pensabas que te iba a dejar ir de ese modo?—susurró contra mi oído.

― Es lo mejor que podría haber hecho. Ha sido horrible como te he tratado, deberías dejar que me despeñe por los riscos por maladesagradecida y cruel.

― En tal caso debería dejarte caer por abrirme los ojos y decirme las verdades a la cara ¿no crees?—me dijo dulcemente.

Me aparté lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y comprobar que no había ni rastro de rencor en ellos, más bien mostraban una dulzura infinita y me proporcionaba el calor que su cuerpo no podía darme. Para que luego digan que no se puede vivir del aire.

― Lo siento mucho―dije mientras volvía a llorar.

El sacó mis gruesas lágrimas con sus dos pulgares.

―No hay nada que perdonar. Perdóname tú a mí por haberme comportado de ese modo.

Negué con la cabeza.

―Es lo más lógico, has hecho lo mismo que yo he hecho toda mi vida.

―¿A qué te refieres?

― El matrimonio de mis padres no funciona, nunca lo ha hecho, todo lo que percibido desde niña han sido gritos y enfados pero siguen juntos porque creen que el divorcio podría originarme algún tipo de trauma. Lo que no entienden es que el daño ya está hecho y yo he visto muy difícil durante todos estos años el tener alguna relación con alguien puesto que nunca he estado segura de que no termináramos como ellos. Contigo fue diferente, desde el primer día me sentí muy atraída a ti incluso físicamente cuando nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así. He confiado en ti y parece que mi corazón ha respondido a la desesperada, pero lo cierto es que lo que siento es totalmente real y que te tomaras a la ligera mi confesión me ha hecho revivir mis dudas.

― Lo lamento.

― No es culpa tuya, estás en todo tu derecho a negarte, pero no tomes en vano lo que digo porque siempre hablo en serio en cuanto a este tipo de temas.

Él me acarició a las mejillas y clavó sus ojos en los míos. Luego rozó tiernamente sus labios con los míos, lo cual resultó ser como un bálsamo para mí.

― ¿Sabes? En este breve tiempo que llevas aquí me he reído más que en los últimos noventa años.

― ¡Pues si que eres viejo!—exclamé.

El hizo una mueca rara con la boca.

― Un viejo adorablemente guapo― le susurré mientras le acariciaba la cara.

― ¿Puedo terminar?—preguntó alzando una ceja.

Yo asentí.

― En este tiempo que llevas aquí he logrado apreciar lo que es tener una vida humana. Hace ya mucho tiempo que la dejé atrás y para no hacerles daño me he tenido que alejar y aprender a controlar mis ansias. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto, el cocinar para ti o el calentarte comida congelada― se burló― traerte un paquete de compresas de los que mi hermano utiliza para divertirse― prefería no preguntar donde se las ponía― verte comer, o dormir, que por cierto hablas en sueños… todo eso ha sido una aventura como jamás la he tenido, me he sentido… feliz, útil. Y me encanta esa sensación. Por favor, quédate, al menos hasta que termine el plazo que te dije.

―¿Siete días?

―Los cinco que restan.

―Hecho.

―¿Hecho? ¿Así sin más?

―Tampoco es que tenga una elección―dije señalando la tormenta que había detrás de mí y que resonaba por toda la cueva.

El rio contento y me levantó por la cintura para darme vueltas en círculo. Cuando me dejó en el suelo estábamos los dos riendo, sin embargo, había algo más que tenía que preguntarle.

―Esto… ¿esto en que no deja?

Él alzó una ceja.

―¿Qué se supone que somos ahora?

Me abrazó por la cintura.

― Seremos dos personas encerrados en una montaña que han de permanecer juntos los próximos cinco días lo más divertido que se pueda.

Me gusto la igualación entre ambos.

―Me parece perfecto―sonreí.

― Bien, pero ahora vamos para adentro que estás helada―sugirió mientras me sobaba los brazos.

Caminamos de vuelta cogidos de la mano dentro de lo que cabe en la estrecha cueva, y una vez regresamos a la casa me obligo a deshacerme de mi ropa y a ponerme de nuevo su camiseta y su bata.

― Es que ya huelen a ti―dijo.

Salí del baño y me dirigí de nuevo a la sala del piso de arriba buscándolo. No estaba. Como tampoco estaba en la cocina ni en el comedor. Volví a bajar las escaleras y fui directamente a su habitación. Allí sí que estaba. Por Dios que si estaba. Su pecho musculoso se flexionaba mientras se sacaba la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y su tableta se marcaba exquisitamente.

―Mientras cogía una camisa azul, me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

― ¿Te gusta lo que ves?—preguntó burlón.

Yo no me lo pensé dos veces.

― Sí.

Él me miró atónito a causa de mi respuesta.

― Bella…

― ¿Qué pasa? Ni que fuera delito decir lo que pienso.

―No es delito decir lo que se piensa, pero debería serlo lo que provocas en mí con tus palabras.

Yo me acerqué a él mientras intentaba abrocharse torpemente la camisa. Nunca pensé que lo vería así de nervioso.

Yo quité sus manos y me puse a la tarea, pero con una lentitud que buscaba la tortura tanto para él como para mí.

― ¿Y qué es… lo que sientes?

El me miró con los ojos llenos de ardor.

― Calor.

―Bueno, pero yo también siento calor.

―Él mío es un calor que consume y que… quema―esta última palabra la dijo después de agacharse a hablarme al oído. Me estremecí.

Dejé de abrocharle la camiseta cuando todavía estaba por el pecho.

― ¿Y dónde sientes ese calor?

No respondió.

― Puede ser… ¿aquí?—dije tocando con el dedo índice el centro de su pecho―o ¿aquí?—bajé hasta su cintura― ¿o quizás aquí?—paré justo encima del filo de sus pantalones.

―Bella―gruñó con voz ronca.

―¿Qué?

― No sigas.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque luego no podré parar.

― ¿Y?

― Es peligroso.

― Quizás. Tan peligroso como tú lo quieras pintar.

Él apartó su cara de mi oreja y me miró entre serio y deseoso.

― Hablo enserio Bella.

― Y yo también. ¿Sabes? Creo que sí que es peligroso.

Intentó apartarse de mí, pero lo detuve.

― Creo que es peligroso porque temo que me hagas perder la cabeza sin remedio― susurré casi como un gemido mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Con un fuerte gruñido me besó profundamente, con ansiedad y lujuria. Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca desesperada y sus manos comenzaron a deshacer el nudo de mi bata. Mis manos desabrocharon los botones que había logrado juntar en su camisa y acariciaron todo su torso y sus abdominales mientras yo intentaba buscar el aire que me faltaba. Luego una de mis manos subió hasta su cuello y lo apreté más contra mí, enredando mis dedos en su lacio cabello desgreñado.

Cuando por fin logró abrir mi bata, sus manos se engancharon detrás de mis muslos y me levantaron, sentándome sobre la cómoda. Una vez allí, rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y el aprovechó para apretarse contra mí, mientras apartaba su boca de la mía para dirigirla hacia mi cuello. Yo para facilitárselo, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás.

El calor me embriagaba a pesar de sus manos frías, sus besos y sus caricias en mis piernas me estaban llevando a un punto sin retorno del que no me importaba no volver. Su nariz se deslizó hasta mis pechos por encima de la camiseta y lamió mis pezones a través de la tela haciéndome soltar un potente gemido. Llegados a este punto ya no me importaba que me tomara ahí mismo y me hiciera suya de la manera más brusca y arcaica, llevados por el deseo y la lujuria. No sé por qué lo pintan tan feo, no hay nada mejor en el mundo cuando se trata de la persona que amas. Su boca volvió a mí mientras su cuerpo se pegaba otra vez al mío. Al estar la zona de mis pechos tan estimulada, el frío tacto del suyo hizo que se me erizaran y se volvieran aún más duros. Edward lo noto un gruñó de placer. Parecía un animal en celo pero nunca dejó de tratarme con la delicadeza necesaria. Su lengua se paseaba por mis labios y mi boca y ya no era un baile, lo que hacían. Ahora era mucho más.

Edward me cogió y me tiró sobre la cama con cuidado. Luego se colocó sobre mí. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y sus dientes jugaron con el lóbulo de mi oreja.

―Bella, sé que eres virgen, por eso te quiero preguntar… ¿estás completamente segura de esto?—dijo mirándome serio a los ojos pero con pasión escondida.

―Sí―susurré atrayéndolo hacia mí para besarlo de nuevo.

―No Bella, enserio, ¿estás segura?

Yo lo miré lo más seria que pude.

―Completamente.

― No sé si podré…

―Estoy segura de que podrás, pero si llega el caso de que no puedes soportarlo para y si no lo consigues no pasa nada.

― ¿Que no pasa nada? ¡Podría matarte o algo peor!

―Pues entones asegúrate de no hacerlo―dije besándolo. No seguimos hablando, continuamos nuestra excitante danza sin retorno como si la vida nos fuera en ello…

.

.

.

**Hola chicas, perdon por la tardanza.**

**Se que es corto pero pienso renovar de nuevo antes de que se me terminen las vacaciones, es decir la semana que viene.**

**Ya sabeis lo que viene ahora verdad? Preparaos xD**

**Espero que aunque sea corto me dejeis algun review, porque subia esto o nada jeje.**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	9. La primera vez

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 7: La primera vez**

Las burbujas estallaban una detrás de la otra mientras estaba sumergida en la bañera, tenía el cuerpo adolorido y el agua caliente me relajaba los músculos y las zonas más hinchadas. No me malinterpretéis, no era un dolor desagradable, de hecho, cada vez que intentaba enjabonarme, acudían a mi mente multitud de imágenes de la noche anterior y me estremecía de gusto.

**Flashback.**

_Edward devoraba mis labios con ahínco mientras yo trataba de terminar de deshacerme de su camisa, que aún colgaba de sus hombros. Sus manos estaban colocadas en mi cintura y acariciaban la zona de mi ombligo haciendo círculos con el pulgar, como si de repente temiera llegar más allá. Decidí darle un empujoncito._

_Mis manos subieron hasta su nuca y arqueé la espalda a la misma que le mordí fuertemente su labio inferior. El gruñó de tal manera que por un momento me lo imaginé con los colmillos asomando por la comisura de sus labios. Lejos de inquietarme, eso hacía que me excitara más. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tal morbosa?_

_Edward aprovechó ese momento para deslizar la bata por debajo de mí y sacarla de una vez por todas, dejándome únicamente con sus calzoncillos puestos. Creo que le hizo gracia verme así por qué escondió su cara en mi pelo y sus hombros se sacudieron._

―_No tiene gracia__―__murmuré._

―_No, tienes razón__―__me miró con cara de seductor nato__―__. Te ves increíblemente sexy con ellos puestos._

―_Espero que no seas el tipo de hombre que en cuento me los quite se pone a olerlos__―__sonreí con dificultad ya que sus dedos estaban justo sobre la tela de estos._

― _Eso sería de lo más penoso ¿no crees?—arqueó una ceja__―__. Pero no prometo nada._

_Sus labios volvieron a cubrir los míos, pero esta vez con un poco más de dulzura. Mis manos por su parte, tocaron cata músculo, cada fibra de su pecho, abdomen y espalda. Su piel estaba fría como el hielo pero eso, lejos de desagradarme solo incentivaba más el calor de mi propio cuerpo, dejándome estimulada y muy acalorada. Nunca pensé que mi cuerpo pudiera llegar a sentir tantas emociones al mismo tiempo. Cuando su boca bajó por mi mejilla y se depositó en mi cuello, mi corazón comenzó a latir incluso más frenético que antes y, mientras me daba un leve chupetón, halé su cabello por ser lo más fácil a lo que podía asirme en ese momento. Rugió de gusto._

―_Bella, si no quieres que haga cosas indebidas no hagas eso__―__gruñó contra mi piel._

― _A estas alturas me da igual que hagas cosas indebidas o no. Eres muy sensible ¿lo sabías?_

_Edward levantó la cabeza con una ceja levantada. _

― _¿Quieres ver quién es más sensible?—me miró como si me fuera a comer._

― _¿Debo echarme a temblar?_

―_Naturalmente._

― _Veamos que eres capaz de hacer__―__sonreí socarrona. Nunca, y repito NUNCA, debéis atentar contra el orgullo de un vampiro._

_Después de dedicarme media sonrisa socarrona, sus labios se posaron sobre mi pezón. No hizo ningún movimiento brusco ni nada por el estilo, solo posarlos, y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció._

_Soltó una pequeña risita que me erizo la piel hasta la médula._

_Me miró, lo cual quería decir que quería que yo se la devolviera y mientras lo hacía, metió mi pezón en su boca y chupó. Mi cuerpo se convulsionó de forma espontánea y un ligero gemido escapó de mi garganta. Chupó de nuevo. Mil sensaciones se agolpaban en mi garganta intentando salir mientras su mano izquierda abarcaba mi pecho derecho sin dejar de estimular el otro con la boca._

_Durante los siguientes dos minutos, no paro de besar, acariciar y estimular mis pechos de todas las maneras posibles, maneras que nunca se me habrían ocurrido ni pensar. Luego continuó bajando hacia mi abdomen, pasó la lengua dulcemente y luego sopló aire frío sobre él. Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó de pies a cabeza. Sus labios continuaron bajando hasta llegar a la tira de mi/su ropa interior, pero en vez de dedicarle un poco de tiempo al revoltijo caliente que se estaba acumulando entre mis piernas, decidió continuar por mis muslos, bajando por mis piernas, levantándolas hasta su rostro y besándolas mientras me miraba._

_Me estaba matando, literalmente. Mi cuerpo ya no era mío, había dejado de obedecerme para bailar al son de su música y mi mente ya no podía hilar dos pensamientos correctos seguidos que no implicaran a Edward haciendo… bueno no había mucha diferencia entre lo que yo pensaba y lo que ya estaba haciendo._

_Volvió a subir, esta vez por la pierna contraria y se paró antes de llegar a mis ingles. Acercó un poco su cara entre mis piernas y, sin llegar a tocar, aspiró fuertemente._

―_Bella__―__murmuró con voz ronca__―__. Todavía tienes la menstruación ¿verdad?_

_Mi mente intentó hilar sus palabras y cuando por fin me aclaré un poco las ideas mi mundo se hizo añicos. Me senté corriendo y me tapé los pechos como pude._

―_Sí, lo siento__―__dije al borde del llanto._

_Él me miraba sorprendido desde su posición._

― _¿Por qué te disculpas?_

― _¿Cómo que por qué? Pues por eso, acabo de arruinar el momento._

― _En tal caso habría sido yo quien lo arruinó, pero no entiendo porqué ha de estar arruinado__―__dijo acercándose._

― _Se que a los hombres no les gusta estar con una mujer cuando… bueno cuando tenemos la regla._

― _¿Quién te ha dicho eso?—preguntó con los ojos más oscuros que de costumbre._

― _No me acuerdo, pero sé que lo he escuchado en más de una ocasión._

_Edward me miró imperturbable._

― _Puede que eso funcione con los demás, pero te recuerdo que yo no soy humano y, de hecho…__―__comentó mientras me agarraba por la cintura para acercarme a él y apartaba mis manos de mi pecho para tener acceso a ellos__―__. Yo lo encuentro la mar de excitante__―__susurró con voz ronca._

_Me reclinó contra la cama de nuevo y me besó con dulzura, como intentando apaciguar mis dudas. Luego, su mano bajó directamente al centro de mi placer. Jadeé con fuerza cuando sus dedos rozaron mi clítoris a través de la tela, más gruesa que las braguitas que solía llevar normalmente. Edward aprovechó el jadeo para volver a meter su lengua dentro de mi boca y hacerme perder la cabeza mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar concienzudamente entre mis piernas. Apenas podía respirar o concentrarme en hacerlo, pero una parte de mi mente deseaba poder tocarlo y darle el mismo placer que él me estaba proporcionando. Cuando mis manos fueron hasta sus pantalones, él las detuvo y separó nuestros labios, dejándome vía libre para recuperar el aliento. _

―_Nada de eso, esta es tu primera vez y va a ser solo para ti__―__me miró dulcemente._

― _¿Cómo sabes…?_

― _Soy un vampiro__―__comentó como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo__―__. Puedo olerlo__―__dijo haciendo el gesto de inhalar sobre mi cuello._

_Sentí vergüenza de que supiera algo así de mí, pero la vergüenza era algo que no duraba mucho en estos casos, especialmente cuando su mano volvía a estar donde antes de que lo interrumpiera._

_Mis gemidos fueron en aumento a la par que su mano se movía más rápido sobre mí, hasta que de un momento a otro sentí que terminaba y mi respiración se volvió más normal._

―_Gracias, ha sido increíble__―__le dije._

― _No, esto solo ha sido introductorio, lo increíble viene ahora__―__sonrió socarrón._

_Sus dientes comenzaron a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras sus manos se enganchaban en los elásticos de mis bóxers para bajarlos lentamente hasta dejar mi intimidad descubierta. Él se apartó un momento de mí para mirarme al completo sin cortarse ni un pelo, así que no pude evitar sonrojarme e intentar taparme un poco con las manos aunque ya a estas alturas fuera completamente inútil._

―_No te cubras__―__dijo agarrándome las manos y besando el interior de mis muñecas__―__. Eres demasiado hermosa._

_Dicho ese se agachó para besarme de nuevo con ardor pero al mismo tiempo con lentitud._

―_No es justo__―__murmuré cuando se apartó__―__. Yo estoy completamente desnuda pero tú sigues con los pantalones puestos._

_Prácticamente antes de terminar mi frase, se levantó de la cama, se quitó la ropa que le quedaba encima y volvió a colocarse en la misma posición, todo ello en menos de un segundo. Mi cara adquirió todos los tonos en rojo que podían existir cuando mi mirada se paró en su entrepierna y en el tamaño de esta. Todo lo que pude pensar era que eso no iba a caber…_

―_Tranquila__―__susurró acariciándome la cara__―__todo está bien._

_Lejos de ir a tiro hecho, sus labios volvieron a recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con una lentitud y parsimonia que casi me hace llorar. Me trataba con pasión, pero al mismo tiempo como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que en cualquier momento se podía romper._

_Cuando llegó de nuevo a la parte baja de mi abdomen se paró en seco e hiperventiló. Supe enseguida que la sangre estaba a flor de piel y él estaba a punto de decaer._

_Sin embargo, la mirada que me dedicó en ese momento no fue de locura y frenesí, sino de pasión y deseos que ardían en su mirada como una llamara inextinguible. Sus ojos eran negros ahora, pero eso solo me mostraba lo mucho que me deseaba a mí y a mi sangre._

_Asentí con la cabeza para darle permiso aun cuando eso significara hacer algo que para muchos sería indecoroso. Entonces, su sus manos sujetaron mis muslos y los abrió, dejando a la vista mi intimidad como nunca nadie la había visto._

―_Eres preciosa__―__murmuró con voz ronca mientras se acercaba a esa zona. Aspiró con fuerza mi olor y vi como sus ojos continuaban clavados allí donde mi miraba no llegaba, lo cual agradecía. La situación era de lo más erótica y yo me debatía entre el profundo bochorno de estar abierta de piernas frente al chico que me volvía loca y el placer que me proporcionaba su sola mirada lujuriosa._

_Mis pensamientos se vinieron abajo cuando sentí el primer roce. Fue algo momentáneo, casi inexistente, pero sentí la fría humedad de su lengua rozar mi clítoris y me volvió loca. Un segundo lametón. Un tercero. No había prisa en sus actos, la dedicación con la que me trataba hacía más llevadero el momento para mí puesto que eran sensaciones nuevas, pero mi corazón estaba completamente frenético y mis gemidos estaban a las puertas de ser gritos._

_Conforme pasaban los segundos, sus lametazos se volvieron más rápidos y abarcando más territorio. De pronto, sus labios se cerraron alrededor de mis labios inferiores y chupó con fuerza. Un fuerte grito salió de mi garganta._

_Su lengua se movía majestuosa y sabia por todas partes, hasta que se paró en mi entrada. Lentamente, introdujo su lengua dentro de mí, allí donde la sangre brotaba. Fue un arma de doble filo. Por un lado estaba yo, que ni en un millón de años habría imaginado que algo así pudiera ser tan placentero e intenso y mi cabeza se echó para atrás de la sorpresa. Por otro lado estaba él, que el solo contacto con mi sangre lo hizo rugir contra mis partes y entonces su lengua me penetró por completo. Ya no era delicado. Sus manos agarraron mis caderas y las subieron para que él pudiera tener más acceso. Su lengua entraba y salía a una velocidad de vértigo y de vez en cuando también absorbía para intentar sacarme todo el jugo posible. Yo gritaba, mi cabeza daba vueltas sin control y temía que en cualquier momento me desmayase y me perdiera algo tan inmenso como lo que él me estaba haciendo en ese momento. No estaba siendo delicado, no. Pero no me dolía en absoluto nada de lo que me estaba haciendo, es más, dudaba que esas sensaciones pudiera obtenerlas si él se hubiera contenido. _

_A los pocos minutos y sin detener el ritmo, Edward me miró totalmente enloquecido y embriagado. En menos de un segundo, se colocó encima de mí y me miró a los ojos antes de besarme como nunca me había besado, con frenesí, como si intentara comerme empezando por la boca. Entonces sentí su miembro en mi entrada y, antes de que pudiera siquiera exclamar por la sorpresa, me penetró._

_No fue tan doloroso como lo pintan algunas, probablemente porque para entonces ya estaba tan extasiada que el dolor solo era algo minúsculo que soportar para obtener un placer mayor._

_Una vez dentro, el cuerpo de Edward se tensó y cuando me miró a los ojos percibí un ligero atisbo de miedo en ellos. Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí, dándole vía libre para continuar. El me volvió a besar y comenzó a moverse dentro de mí primero lentamente y después un poco más rápido._

_Yo gemía, gritaba, le clavaba las uñas como podía en su espalda de marfil mientras sentía que me abría por dentro. Él jadeaba sobre mí mientras me guiaba un lugar nuevo y desconocido. Di gracias a Dios porque fuera de la mano de él. Ya estaba demasiado estimulada por lo anterior, había tenido un par de orgasmos antes de que me penetrara y mi cuerpo estaba sensible a cada caricia, a cada movimiento. Pronto sentí que algo grande estaba por ocurrir, algo más grande que lo que hasta ahora había sentido. Edward gruñía en mi oído, síntoma de que él también estaba cerca de la meta. Nuestros cuerpos se movían al compás de un ritmo que nosotros mismos marcábamos. Suspiros, gemidos, gritos, todo mezclado con las adecuadas dosis de besos y caricias que nos fueron guiando hasta el cielo. Cuando llegué, lo hice junto con él, nuestros cuerpos se convulsionaron a la par y nuestras mentes viajaron por un momento a otro mundo distinto, fértil y magnífico. No existían palabras para expresarlo. Cuando lo sientes lo sientes, cuando lo pasas lo comprendes. Por fin había alcanzado mi propio cielo personal._

**Fin del flashback**

Naturalmente que esa no fue la única vez que lo hicimos esa noche. Para una primera vez, que repitiéramos cuatro veces era exagerado, pero sin duda habría repetido hasta una quinta y sexta si mi cuerpo me lo hubiera percibido. Ahora me sentía adolorida sí, pero valió la pena.

Oí que tocaban la puerta y susurré un pequeño "pase". A estas alturas comprendía que con Edward no hacía falta decir las cosas demasiado alto.

Lo vi entrar con una bata de baño puesta que le daba pinta de interesante ejecutivo. Se acercó a mí con una cara sonriente.

― ¿Hay sitio para uno más?

Suspiré haciéndome la molesta.

― Si hay que hacerlo se hace―dije, aunque la bañera era lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran tres perfectamente sin tocarse.

No pude quitarle la vista de encima mientras se sacaba la bata y se metía en la bañera completamente desnuda y se colocaba detrás de mí, poniéndome entre sus piernas.

― ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó besándome el cuello.

― Bien.

Sus manos se colocaron en mis pechos y una de ellas bajó hasta mi intimidad, abarcándola con ella. El frío de esta me resultó reconfortante.

― Lo siento, fui muy brusco―dijo.

Negué con la cabeza.

― Es mi primera vez, lo más lógico es que me duela un poco.

― ¿No ha sido tan mala?

― Ha sido la mejor que podría haber tenido―le sonreí con dulzura. Él me la devolvió.

―Para mí también.

Me giré a encararlo sorprendida.

― Venga ya.

Asintió.

― ¿Cómo es posible?

―Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien.

― Pero aún así…

Negó con la cabeza.

― Eres la primera.

― ¿En cuántos años?

―En mis 97 años de vida y de no vida.

― ¿Eres chapado a la antigua?

Eso pareció hacerle gracia.

― Teniendo en cuenta que acabo de tener una loca noche de sexo contigo sin proponerte matrimonio, esa pregunta debería sobrar, pero sí, un poco.

No pude evitar sonreír.

―En cierto modo me alegro de no ser la única. Aunque no parecías ser muy inexperto mientras lo hacías.

―Digamos que vivo en una familia donde esto es pan de cada día, pero también llevo muchas horas imaginándote así conmigo―dijo abrazándome.

― Puerco.

― Obscena.

Lo besé con ardor mientras él me ayudaba a sentarme a horcadas de sus caderas.

―Espera, aún me duele un poco…

―Dicen que las agujetas se quitan haciendo más ejercicio―dijo mirándome con una sonrisa pícara―. Así que te voy a ayudar a aliviar el dolor.

.

.

.

**Hola chicas!**

**Lamento no haber renovado antes, pero la ultima semana de navidades se me complico un trabajo porque me falto una persona que tenia informacion importante asi que me vi amarga para buscarla por mi cuenta y no me dio tiempo para nada mas.**

**Que tal les ha parecido el capitulo? Espero que no os sobresalte a muchas que no esten acostumbradas y que a otras les parezca como minimo decente, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer lemons y por eso cree este fic, para ir practicando.**

**Me dejáis un review? Me ha costado horas de sueño xD**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	10. Fresas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 8: Fresas**

**Día 4.**

Mis ojos se resistían a abrirse aunque ya llevara varios minutos despierta. Las caricias de Edward sobre mi espalda me estaban dejando un sinfín de escalofríos y sensaciones más que placenteras, pero estaba terriblemente agotada, este hombre era insaciable y yo aún no me había recuperado de la maratón de la noche anterior. ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja que le hagan el amor 9 veces en doce horas? No, esa no era la pregunta correcta porque nada más verlo cualquiera se prestaría. ¿Qué mujer recién desvirgada deja que le hagan el amor 9 veces en 12 horas?

Si, estaba loca, pero satisfechamente loca. De lo que estaba segura es que si quería descansar debía seguir manteniendo los ojos cerrados si no quería comenzar de nuevo otra ronda.

Aún así, él sabía que estaba perfectamente despierta. Y yo sabía que él sabía que estaba completamente despierta, pero teníamos una pequeña lucha para ver quién cedía primero en sus intentos.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi columna vertebral. Luego se dirigieron a mis costados y tuve que ahogar las ganas de reír por las cosquillas. Él se dio cuenta y empezó a insistir ahí y yo- pobre de mí- se dio cuenta, se rió suavemente e insistió en esa zona, haciéndome perder el control y teniendo que retorcerme en medio de mis carcajadas para que me dejara en paz. Una vez que paró me atrajo hacia sí con su brazo izquierdo y me dio un beso en la frente.

― Buenos días―dijo feliz.

― Uhmm…

―Vamos, ¿cuándo piensas abrir los ojos?

―Cuando descanse lo suficiente. Vuelve dentro de un par de horas―murmuré.

Edward soltó una ronca risa.

―Tienes muy poco aguante.

―Lo siento, soy humana.

―Pero una humana con muy poco aguante―pude notar que seguía sonriendo a través de su voz.

Sabía lo que estaba intentando y quizás hace un par de horas hubiera funcionado, pero por muy vampiro sexy que fuese, si estaba agotada, estaba agotada.

―Bella…―ronroneó en mi oído.

No contesté.

―Bella…

Tisk.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Sabes que estás hecha una fiera?

―A vacilar se va al parque.

Edward volvió a reír. Genial, me estaba convirtiendo en la bufona real de la corte. Si es que esa palabra existe.

―Lo digo enserio…

―Y yo te digo enserio que estoy exhausta Edward―le imploré―mi cuerpo ya no aguanta otra ronda más, ¡lo juro!—abrí los ojos suplicante.

Él sonrió al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

―Solo buscaba que abrieras los ojos, pero me haces sentir como un violador.

Bufé.

―Violador no porque no me obligas―me seduces al caso viene a ser del mismo estilo―pero busca algo que sea terriblemente insaciable y acertarás.

Él se quedó pensativo por varios segundos antes de contestar. Me miró a los labios y me los acarició con el pulgar tiernamente.

― ¿Sabes… que estoy loco por ti mi pequeña humana?

Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y lo vi hablándome con toda la seriedad del mundo. Mi corazón latió desbocadamente y un ligero jadeo salió de mis labios. Edward presionó sus labios contra los míos sin dejar de mirarme. Y luego otra vez y otra vez. Yo involuntariamente rodeé su pierna con las mías, dejando su muslo en una posición muy cercana a mi maraña de nervios. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis caderas y mis muslos con la suavidad de la seda, me hacía sentir hermosa, me hacía sentir viva.

Se colocó encima de mí y volvió a besarme, esa vez con más pasión, mordiendo mis labios y lamiendo las comisuras de estos. Luego descendió por la clavícula y el centro de mi pecho, puso sus manos sobre mis senos y luego continuó su recorrido hasta mi ombligo mientras me masajeaba. Yo ya estaba delirando de nuevo, pero entonces un ligero y extraño sonido me sacó de mi ensimismarían. Edward gruñó, pero no le hizo mucho caso. Volvió a sonar, como si en la habitación de al lado hubiéramos encerrado a varios animales fieros y se estuvieran peleando entre ellos. Otra vez. Entonces Edward levantó la cabeza y me miró burlón pero ligeramente molesto.

― ¿Qué tienes aquí dentro?―murmuró dándome un beso en el estómago―parece el rugido de un león.

Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo. Entonces me di cuenta de que hacía doce horas que no comía nada. ¿Cómo era posible que me olvidara de algo tan importante como la comida? ¿Y qué hora era?

― ¿Entiendes ahora cuando te decía que no eras un violador pero sí algo parecido?

Edward se echó a reír pero no prosiguió con su oleada de besos, aunque para ese entonces y a pesar del cansancio, estaba más que dispuesta.

― La humana tiene que alimentarse―sonrió. Adoraba su sonrisa, era como un brillante sol en medio de la oscuridad, un sol irresistible y con un poder de atracción que iba más allá de la propia consciencia humana.

Se levantó y se fue hasta el armario para traer dos batas negras. Me tendió una.

―Vamos a ver que te ponemos para desayunar.

Nada más poner los pies en el suelo sentí como me fallaban las fuerzas y me tambaleé. Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontró acunada contra el pecho de mi amante mientras este me mantenía cogida como a un bebé. Su rostro mostraba cierto atisbo de culpabilidad, pero su sonrisa era feliz.

―Eso, regodéate en tu propia obra señor insaciable.

Él se carcajeó antes de sacarme de la habitación.

Subimos las escaleras y, una vez en el comedor, me sentó en la silla del extremo de la gran mesa y me soltó un beso en los labios.

―Voy por algo de comer―y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear ya había desaparecido.

No tuve que esperar mucho, a los dos minutos ya venía con una taza de leche caliente, café fruta y tostadas con varios tipos de mermelada, paté y mantequilla. Puse mi mejor cara de póquer. Él me miró avergonzado.

―Es que como no sabía qué era lo que te podía gustar, te traje de todo. Ahora tú eliges.

― ¿De dónde sacas todo esto si tu no…?

―Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas―puso un dedo en mis labios, pero su mirada era suplicante. Decidí que lo mejor era no hacer preguntas y disfrutar del momento. Bendito Carpe Diem.

Ya que tenía toda esa comida delante de mí no iba a desperdiciarle y me di cuenta de que más que hambre, estaba famélica. ¿Tanta energía podía gastar una noche entera de sexo? Mira tú por dónde.

Durante los siguientes minutos seguí tragando para abajo sin preocuparme de posibles calorías ni nada por el estilo. Si quería rendir como amante tenía que estar 100% alimentada. Edward no me quitó los ojos de encima desde que empecé a comer, miraba como agarraba la comida y me la metía en la boca, luego como masticaba y reanudaba el ciclo. Percibí una cierta fascinación en su mirada.

―¿Qué tanto miras?—sugerí.

Él pareció salir de su ensimismamiento.

―No… nada―dijo apartando la mirada.

Ahora sí que iba a empezar a divertirme. Puse mi mejor cara de cachorro.

―Vamos dime―susurré con voz dulce.

Él masculló algo así como "tantos años con el duende y viene a afectarme ahora…" o algo por el estilo pero decidí no darle importancia. Agarré una fresa del cesto y me lo llevé a los labios mientras lo miraba. Edward no había podido evitar desviar su mirada hacia mi boca mientras lo hacía, pero se giró de nuevo y se revolvió el pelo. Aún así creo que lo distraía el sonido de la fresa siendo masticada en mi boca.

Durante toda la noche había sido testigo de la agudeza del oído de Edward, ya que había sido capaz de escuchar cosas que me hicieron sonrojar y que en la vida había pensado que se pudieran oír. Lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.

Agarré una segunda fresa y la mordí. Ya estaba llena, pero con tal de averiguar el porqué de su acción, me comería hasta los platos que estaban encima de la mesa. Ya era hora de que encontrara la manera de tener un poco de ventaja.

―Bella…―gruñó un poco, pero no me asustó.

―¿Qué?

―No hagas eso.

―¿El qué?

―Ya sabes el qué.

-No , no lo sé.

Edward me miró con mala cara, pero al ver que volvía a meterme otro trozo de fresa en la boca se giró de nuevo. Sin embargo, la siguiente vez noté que algo cambiaba en su postura, se puso rígido e incluso percibí un ligero gruñido desde el fondo de su pecho. Entonces más rápido que un rayo, sentí mi espalda contra algo duro y lo vi encima de mí con una expresión feroz.

―Te dije que no lo hicieras―y dicho esto estampó sus labios a los míos con una fiereza impresionante, como si ahora el hambriento fuera él. Me devoró los labios y sin siquiera darme cuenta mi lengua ya era prisionera de la suya. Sus manos apartaron la bata sin desabrocharla por la parte de abajo y se dedicó a masajearme los muslos con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacer daño. Luego fueron subiendo hasta llegar a mi intimidad descubierta―la regla se me había marchado hacía unas cuantas horas, de ahí que me diera un pequeño descanso―, pasó su dedo índice por toda la extensión de mi clítoris haciéndome estremecer pero no se paró ahí sino que continuó subiendo hasta despojarme completamente de la bata negra. Vi de reojo que tenía sus caderas entre mis piernas pero él seguía de pie. ¿Me había puesto encima de la mesa? Giré la cabeza hacia otro lado. Sí, estaba encima de la mesa. Pero ya no pude seguir pensando porque su boca atrapó la mía en un beso profundo y ardiente. Sus pulgares se dirigieron hacia mis braguitas y, una vez me las quitó, me acarició a consciencia el núcleo de mis nervios, mientras mis gemidos se perdían a través de sus labios. Al poco tiempo lo sentí en mi entrada y antes de un suspiro ya estaba dentro de mí. Grité y no precisamente de dolor. Sus embestidas desde un principio fueron rápidas y certeras, como la de los animales en celo. Su boca no quiso abandonar la mía en ningún momento y a mi me faltaba el aire para poder gritar y liberar por algún lado la tensión entre mis piernas. Una tensión tan placentera que pensé que me iba a desmayar. La velocidad fue en aumento y hubo cierta ocasión antes de llegar al orgasmo en que creí que hacía rato que esa velocidad había dejado de estar asequible para los humanos. Pensé por un instante en lo difícil que debía ser para el controlar sus movimientos para no matarme de una embestida y lo amé aún más por ello. Pronto terminé y el grito que solté arraigado desde lo más profundo de mi garganta retumbo por las paredes y probablemente en toda l montaña. Edward acabó un par de embestidas después. Me miró con los ojos brillantes.

―Ya te dije que no hicieras eso.

―Todavía no comprendo el qué―murmuré sin aliento aún con los ojos cerrados. Lo sentí salir de mí. Luego noté algo frío que me rozaba el clítoris y abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. Me encontré a Edward mirándome con una fresa en la mano mirándome pícaramente. Luego para mi sorpresa le dio un sabroso mordisco.

―Tú has… acabas de… en mi…―no era capaz de articular ninguna frase correcta después de lo que acababa de ver. Sus labios moviéndose a la hora de masticar me distraían sin remedio.

―Sí.

Solté un fuerte gemido. Si suena vergonzoso, pero ver a Edward masticar mientras me miraba y más cuando sabía que había aderezado la fresa con… volví a gemir y sacudí mis caderas para pegarlas a las suyas. Dios, me había vuelto loca.

― Sí, se lo que se siente―dijo tan campante.

―Pero yo no te…

―Para un hombre, lo más erótico que puede haber aparte de ver a su mujer desnuda o con ligas es… verla masticar, y más cuando te mira. Es la insinuación más obscena que te he visto hacer nunca.

―Pero yo no estaba…

―Shh―me silenció poniéndome la fresa en la boca―ya lo sabes para la próxima vez.

Me ayudó a incorporarme sobre la mesa, pero no me dejó bajarme. Por el contrario, me hizo rodearle las caderas desnudas mientras se presionaba contra mí. Noté que volvía a cobrar vida mientras me masajeaba los músculos y me besaba el cuello.

― ¿Crees que ya has repuesto suficientes fuerzas, mi querida humana?

―Mmm, no lo sé. El caso es que me está entrando hambre.

Edward gimió contra mi piel.

― Y depende de ti de qué.

Soltó un sonido parecido a un rugido y me volvió a besar. Me aparté como pude y me reí.

―¡Eres increíble!

―Soy un avaro, lo admito, pero pienso aprovechar cada minuto que esté aquí contigo.

Intentó volver a distraerme mientras me mordía el cuello.

―Mmm… ¿no era que no podías comer comida humana?

―Nunca dije que no pudiera. Dije que no comía.

―Pero…

―Es como comer tierra, pero extrañamente, comer tierra mezclado con tu sabor no ha sido tan malo.

―Vaya gracias…―dije sin saber cómo tomármelo.

―Bueno, tu procura que no me vuelva adicto a este sabor―digo acariciando nuevamente mi clítoris con su pulgar y llevándoselo a los labios―tisk, creo que es un poco tarde―me miró pícaro y con lascivia.

―No irás a…

Me empujó con suavidad de vuelta contra la mesa y lo vi descender entre beso y beso hasta mi intimidad. Dio un suave beso antes de ver como su lengua asomaba entre sus labios.

―¡OH DIOS!

.

.

.

**HOLA CHICAS¡**

**SIENTO LA TARDANZA, ENTRE EXAMENES Y TRABAJOS NO ME HA DADO TIEMPO DE NADA Y... BUF ESTOY HASTA ARRIBA Y HE APROVECHADO QUE ESTOY CON UNA SEMANA DE VACACIONES PARA RENOVAR AUNQUE ESTOY QUE NO PARO DE ESTUDIAR POR LA CANTIDAD DE EXAMENES QUE SE ME PRESENTAN LA SEMANA QUE VIENE¡**

**SE QUE ES UN POCO CORTO, PERO HE TENIDO QUE HACER MALABARES PARA ESCRIBIRLO Y HE INTENTANDO HACERLO LO MAS APETECIBLE POSIBLE EN 6 PÁGINAS. PROMETO QUE EN CUANTO SALGA DE ESTE POZO EN EL QUE ESTOY METIDA VOY A SUBIR UN CAPÍTULO LEMONÍACOO WAHAHAHAHAHA**

**ME DEJAN UN REVIEW DE CONSUELO?**

**BESITOS, SELE.**


	11. Soy adicta a ti

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 8: Soy adicta a ti**

Nos quedamos el resto de la mañana viendo películas― ¿adivináis?—de Disney. Si, a lo mejor suena un poco infantil, pero yo nunca pensé que ver el rey león pudiera resultar tan erótico cuando alguien te estaba metiendo mano por detrás. Después de almorzar decidí ir a darme una ducha de agua fría, pero tuve que pararle los pies porque su intención era meterse conmigo.

_**Flasback**_

_―__Porfaa…__―__me miraba como un perrito abandonado._

_-He dicho que no__―__dije en un tono condescendiente._

―_¿Qué más te da?_

―_Me da que si entras conmigo no voy a salir en las próximas tres horas._

_Él me miró con aire inocente y yo negué con la cabeza. No iba a conseguir convencerme de esa treta._

―_Tú te esperas aquí__―__dije señalando al sillón__―__yo me voy al baño y cuando salga si te quieres bañar te metes tú, pero por el momento voy yo sola._

_El me miró ceñudo pero asintió. Noté un ligero brillo en su mirada que no denotaba nada bueno, pero decidí que ya lidiaría con eso más tarde._

**Fin del flashback**

El agua estaba calentita y me destensó todos los músculos, necesitaba ese baño con urgencia. Sin embargo, cuando fui a buscar el jabón, este no estaba allí.

"_Qué raro", _pensé, "_si anoche estaba completamente lleno"._

Entonces supe que era lo que había percibido de Edward. Él me había quitado el jabón para que lo llamara y le trajera uno, de ese modo sabía que lograría convencerme de que su presencia en el baño era más que grata y bienvenida.

"_Pues vas listo Edward"_

Me levanté de la bañera y me coloqué una toalla sobre la cabeza y otra alrededor del cuerpo sin secarme del todo. Fui hacia el armario blanco al otro lado del baño y busqué como loca si había algún jabón por allí. No. Registré en los cajones y en los pequeños mueblecitos, pero ni rastro alguno de algo con lo que pudiera limpiarme adecuadamente. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que él había sacado del baño toda posibilidad.

Suspiré.

Con todo el sigilo del que fui capaz, abrí la puerta y me deslicé por ella hacia la habitación de alguna de las hermanas de Edward, que estaba segura de que tendrían algo guardado que pudiera usar.

Antes de dar dos pasos sentí una presencia detrás de mí y algo rozando mi cuello en sentido descendente.

―Mira por donde lo que he encontrado por los pasillos de mi casa. ¿De verdad que deseas que no entre al baño contigo? Porque esta visión no es que me ayude precisamente.

Me giré para mirarlo ceñuda.

―¿Dónde está el jabón?

―¿Qué jabón?—volvió a mostrarme su mirada más "yo nunca he roto un plato".

―El jabón que te llevaste del baño.

―No sé de qué me hablas―dijo volviendo a acercarse a mi cuello y a inhalar.

―Claro que lo sabes―gruñí con voz entrecortada.

Sin darme cuenta sentí el frío de la pared contra mi espalda.

―Mmm, te he echado de menos.

―No llevo ahí dentro ni cinco minutos precisamente por culpa tuya.

El soltó una risita y me besó el hueco detrás de la oreja.

―Si eso fuera así daría las gracias a mi ingenio por lograr sacarte de tu confinamiento antes de tiempo.

―Sí, que ingenioso―bufé―pero devuélveme el jabón.

Él se apartó un momento, con una mano en jarras y la otra en la barbilla se me quedó mirando falsamente pensativa.

―Lo siento, pero de jabón creo que solo me queda esto―dijo sacando de detrás de él una pastilla de jabón de las antiguas.

Resoplé desesperada.

―Dámela.

―No.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque no sabes cómo funciona.

―Le echas un poco de agua y sobas―argumenté arqueando una ceja.

Negó con la cabeza.―Me preocupa tu salud, Bella, ¿cómo ibas tu a poder lavar esta preciosa espalda que tienes?―decía mientras descendía por mi columna con dos dedos haciéndome estremecer―No, definitivamente necesitas ayuda. Si quieres la pastilla claro.

―¡Edward dame un respiro por favor!—mi voz sonó quizás más angustiada de lo que pretendía.

Él me evaluó con la mirada. Luego frunció el ceño y me tendió la pastilla.

―Lo siento, a veces se me olvida que eres humana―dio media vuelta y se marchó a su dormitorio.

Yo me quedé estancada en mi sitio con los ojos como platos. ¿Se habían enfadado?

"_Allá él" _pensé. Me metí en el baño y tranqué la puerta desde dentro para que no intentara entrar en un momento de descuido, sin embargo me bañé y nunca percibí atisbo de entrada.

Me dediqué tiempo a mí misma. Después de una larga y gratificante ducha me sequé con esmero y me cepillé los dientes y el cabello, dejando las uñas para el final. Con Edward al acecho no había tenido tiempo de pensar si mi aspecto era el adecuado o al menos resultaba apetecible, aunque él en ningún momento expresara su disconformidad.

Cuando salí del baño, una horda de vapor me siguió y se disipó en el pasillo. Me dirigí al cuarto de Edward a ver si aún seguía allí.

No.

Vagué por la casa buscándolo, pero allá donde iba no había ni rastro de su presencia, como aquella vez días atrás. Comencé a preocuparme. ¿Me estaba dando esquinazo? ¿O es que realmente se había marchado enfadado conmigo? ¿Era para tanto que quisiera tener un poco de tiempo para mí sola?

Recordé entonces sus palabras "_Soy un avaro, lo admito, pero pienso aprovechar cada segundo que esté contigo"._

¿Tan lejos iban sus palabras?

"_¿Sabes… que estoy loco por ti mi pequeña humana?"_

Al recordar eso sentí que me ruborizaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué veía Edward en mí que le hacía decir tantas cosas? ¿Las sentía de verdad o era todo producto de la lujuria?

Por una parte sentí que no lo conocía desde hacía el tiempo suficiente, pero por la otra percibía muy dentro de mí que él no sería capaz de engañarme. Sin embargo, era capaz de entender hasta cierto punto que al no estar sometido a las leyes espacio temporales, para Edward el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo habitual y yo necesitaba dormir. Es lógico que pensara que todo minuto que no estuviera con él era tiempo desperdiciado, pero tenía razón.

"_Lo siento, a veces se me olvida que eres humana"._

Nunca pensé que eso dicho de su boca pudiera sonar tan mal.

Decidí esperar su regreso sentada en el sofá del piso de arriba, pero antes de que me diera cuenta si quiera y de tanto darle vueltas a la cabeza, me quedé dormida.

Desperté hacia las siete de la tarde, y por un momento me sentí apenada de no verlo por ninguna parte, pero al mismo tiempo me percaté de que ya no estaba en el sofá como pensaba. Me habían trasladado a una habitación distinta a la de Edward.

―¿Qué…?—mascullé incorporándome.

Vi que a mi lado había una pequeña bandeja con un croissant y un buen vaso de leche fría. El estómago me rugió, pero estaba demasiado ocupada pensando a qué venía el cambio de estancia.

Apuré la merienda rápidamente y me llevé la bandeja conmigo, quizás para tener una buena excusa para salir, aunque no sabía para que la necesitaba. Abrí la puerta del dormitorio de Edward, pero allí no había nadie. Subí las escaleras pero en el salón tampoco, así que decidí que lo mejor era dejar lo que tenía en la mano en la cocina primero y después buscarlo mejor. Sin embargo, no me hizo falta.

Edward se encontraba en la cocina fregando un par de cacharros de espaldas a mí. Su postura se puso rígida de pronto y supe que se había percatado de mi llegada. Lo extraño era que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Coloqué la bandeja en su cajón correspondiente y me dirigí al fregadero.

―Déjame a mí―le pedí.

El negó con la cabeza y, sin apartar la vista de delante me quitó el plato y el vaso de la mano y los fregó en un santiamén. Luego se apartó, secó un poco lo mojado y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina.

―Edward…―lo llamé.

Él se paró en seco pero sin mirarme.

― ¿He hecho algo mal?

―No―pero sonó más como un gruñido.

―Dime entonces que te ocurre…

―Nada―y salió por la puerta.

Aunque me había quedado un poco cortada, decidí aclarar aquello allí mismo antes de que volviera a perderlo de vista.

―No me evadas Edward, dime qué te pasa conmigo.

―Que no me pasa nada―siguió caminando y de pronto desapareció de mi vista. Escuché un portazo en el piso de abajo y me apresuré a descender las escaleras. La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada.

Llamé una vez. Nadie contesto. Llamé otra vez y tampoco. Seguí llamando decidida a incordiarlo hasta que se decidiera a dirigirme la palabra.

―Vete―escuché su voz de fondo.

―No me voy a ir hasta que no hables conmigo. Sabes que me puedo quedar aquí esperando años, soy mucho más cabezota que tú en ese sentido, así que si no quieres que me muera de hambre esperando por ti ábreme la puerta.

Escuché un gruñido de fondo pero a este le siguió el sonido del pestillo girando. Sonreí triunfal.

Entré y cerré la puerta. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero percibí su mirada al fondo de esta. Estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y un brazo sobre su rodilla. No dijo nada, solo se me quedó mirando desafiante.

-Tozudo―fue lo primero que le dije.

Pensé que había visto la comisura de sus labios elevarse un poco, pero decidí que era fruto de mi imaginación y mi deseo de que dejara de estar enfadado. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas delante de él y esperé a que él dijera algo. Al ver que tendría que ser yo la que diera el primer paso suspiré.

―Lo siento―dije.

―¿Por qué?—dijo en voz baja.

―No lo sé, pero lo siento.

―No existe culpa sin causa.

Lo miré interrogante pero él estaba mirando algún punto a su derecha. Nunca en mi vida había soltado tantos suspiros.

―Pues di cual es mi causa.

―No existe tal causa.

―Pero entonces por qué…

―No has hecho nada malo Bella, vete de aquí.

Lo miré consternada.

―¿No he hecho nada malo y me hechas de aquí sin más? Deja de contradecirte a ti mismo.

―Necesito estar solo…

―Entonces, ¿era eso? ¿Todo esto es en respuesta a que te pidiera un poco de tiempo para mí?

―No es eso…

―Siento ser humana Edward, tengo necesidades y mi metabolismo se agota, son embargo ni siquiera te pedía que te alejaras de mí, solo que me dejaras relajarme un poco antes de seguir con tu insaciable...

―Tienes razón.

Lo miré perpleja.

―¿Qué?

―Tienes razón.

―¿A qué te refieres…?

―Que tienes razón ¿vale? Soy un animal, un depredador que solo tiene en cuenta sus instintos sin valorar siquiera si tú estás dispuesta o no a seguir mi ritmo. Lo siento Bella, no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que estás cerca de mí siento unas irrefrenables ansias de tenerte entre mis brazos y cuando no lo estás me siento tan ansioso que me pongo malo solo de pensarlo. Soy completamente adicto a ti―su rostro denotaba furia, pero comenzaba a entender que esta furia estaba dirigida a sí mismo.

―Edward…―intenté acercarme para consolarlo.

―No te acerques.

Sus palabras me dolieron en lo más profundo y detuve mi avance mirando hacia el suelo.

―Lo siento Bella, pero si de verdad quieres ese descanso aléjate de mí porque no respondo de mis actos.

Me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta. ¿Todo se reducía a eso? ¿A la frustración de tenerme cerca y no poder tocarme? Solté una fuerte risotada.

Él me miró como si estuviera loca.

Me acerqué a él aún sabiendo lo que pasaría por ello, y sinceramente, no me importaba.

Cuando llegué hasta él, aún estando reticente a mi toque, deslicé mis manos por su cintura y lo abracé con fuerza, colocando mi cabeza en su pecho.

― ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

Noté como se relajaba y me rodeó con los brazos.

―Lo siento.

―¿Lo siento? Debería sentirme alagada de que tengas esas irrefrenables ansias de mí―me reí.

Él me siguió.

―En eso si te doy la razón pequeña droga. Nunca tengo suficiente de ti. Creo que nunca lo tendré.

A mi mente llegaron imágenes de nosotros dos despidiéndonos en apenas unos días. Los espanté tan rápido como pude.

Mi estómago volvió a rugir.

―¿Otra vez?—se carcajeó.

―Es que agotas todas mis existencias, ya sea en el sexo o sin él.

―Interesante.

Yo levanté la mirada y lo vi sonriéndome con esa picardía que tanto me gustaba. Nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso tierno y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que él no era el único adicto allí, sino que yo también tenía mi parte de culpa.

Nuestros labios se movían al mismo compás, sin prisas, como reconociéndose después de largo tiempo separados. En cierto modo así era. Me puse de rodillas para estar a su altura y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, además de enredar mis dedos sobre ese cabello despeinado y suave que tanto me gustaba. Le pedí permiso para entrar y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar juntas como era ya costumbre, una pareja inseparable. Un involuntario gemido escapó de mis labios y él me siguió. Agarró mis manos y nos separó.

―Será mejor que dejes de hacer eso si no quieres quedarte sin comer las próximas tres horas―sugirió con voz ronca y una mirada ardiente que me consumía.

―¿Tres horas?

Él asintió. Yo me reí.

―Que poco aguante.

Y así fue como, durante las siguientes cuatro horas y media, nos dedicamos a realizar actos considerados muy poco aptos para gente con mentes sensibles o poco acostumbradas a este tipo de cosas. Pero como sé que la mayoría de vosotras no sois así, os dejaré un pequeño incentivo.

A una por hora, retozamos en cuatro sitios diferentes: empezando por la misma esquina donde nos encontramos en un principio, hicimos el amor de forma lenta y pausada, deteniéndonos en cada detalle del cuerpo del otro, saboreándonos como nunca antes y llegando al clímax de manera espectacular y conjunta.

La segunda,… bueno, digamos que íbamos a salir de la habitación y tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo en donde Edward me estampo contra la pared del pasillo, me hizo rodear sus caderas con mis piernas y un continuo vaivén en sentido ascendente y descendente nos hizo llegar a la gloria―especialmente a mí que nunca antes había gritado tanto en mi vida―de manera colosal y exquisita.

El tercero lo llevamos a cabo en mi recién apodado "sofá Disney" donde nunca está de más galardonar a los recién bautizados muebles de la casa. Edward se carcajeó cuando le dije el nuevo nombre, pero sus risas quedaron ahogadas por un fuerte gemido―soy vanidosa, no me importa decirlo―causado por mí.

Y por último, llegamos a la cocina, donde el muro al lado del fregadero le dio la oportunidad a Edward de seguir descubriendo partes muy íntimas de mí que me llevó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y a dejar los ojos en blanco de placer.

¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que todo el recorrido era para que yo pudiera llegar a cenar? Pues digamos que cuando por fin conseguí llevarme algo a la boca… no fue precisamente comida pero ojo, no me quejo. Después del intenso ejercicio, la cena me supo a pastilla, sin embargo, no todo terminó ahí…

―¿Ya estás satisfecha?

―¿De la comida o de ti?

―De la comida por supuesto, de mí es imposible que estés nunca satisfecha.

―Tan vanidoso como siempre―arqueé una ceja.

Yo me estaba comiendo una deliciosa pizza sentada sobre el muro mientras Edward se encontraba entre mis piernas. Sobra decir que la ropa no entra en esta escena.

No es nada cómodo comer cuando tienes delante a tal prototipo desnudo esperando con ansias que termine para satisfacer tus más oscuras necesidades, porque había que reconocerlo, ningún hombre llegaría nunca a hacerme ni la mitad de lo que él me había hecho en unos días. Me había vuelto completamente adicta a él.

―Termina ya―gimió.

―Nop.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque estoy aprovechando para descansar mientras como.

―Ah.

El acarició mi clítoris haciéndose el distraído y mirando hacia todos lados menos a mí, para no ver mi mirada acusadora. Por desgracia para mí, no paró y la pizza se me atragantaba cada dos por tres mientras ese vampiro sexual me hacía llegar de nuevo a lo más alto con unas simples caricias y en menos de dos minutos.

"_Que pronto caes Bella" _me dije a mí misma mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido. "_¡Al cuerno la pizza!"_

Solté la comida y me lancé hacia él con mis piernas en su cintura, dejando que me cogiese a pelo. Su sonrisa socarrona era irresistible y mordí sus labios tan fuertes como pude a sabiendas de que eso nunca le haría daño. El se rió y me aupó en el aire, haciéndome caer sobre su miembro ya erecto. La posición en la que me encontraba era perfecta para que cada embestida estimulase mi punto G y… ¡Mierda,… MiErDa,… MIERDA…!

―Disfrútalo Bella, hay muy pocos seres humanos con la fuerza necesaria para hacer esto como dios manda―dijo entre jadeos.

Y claro que lo disfruté, como no. Cada nueva embestida llevaba a mi mente a un mundo mucho más lejano y perfecto, cada nueva vez con él era distinta y deliciosa. No había manera de que me cansara de esto y estaba segura de que incluso terminando todas las poses del kamasutra lograríamos encontrar otras nuevas.

Creo que por fin había localizado el paraíso.

.

.

**.**

**HOLA A TODAS!**

**Ya lo se, ya lo se he tardado siiiiigloooossss, pero ya os expliqué mis motivos en la nota que dejé tiempo atrás y como es largo no me repetiré. Solo os digo selectividad y que para colmo tengo el teclado roto y estoy haciendo malabares con el para que funcione.**

**Ya estoy de vacaciones así que no tardaré mucho en renovar. Espero que me dejéis algún review para saber si os gustó el capítulo o si no, o si queréis tirarme calabazas por la tardanza. Se acepta de todo.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir aquí a pesar del tiempo, no sabéis lo agradecida que estoy e intentaré compensaros lo mejor que pueda.**

**Un enorme beso,**

**Sele.**


	12. Rosas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 10: Rosas**

Tras una larga ronda sin descanso alguno, me encontraba tumbada boca abajo encima se la cama de Edward, con las sábanas por encima de mi trasero ya que él no me permitía taparme más. Su excusa era que tenía una espalda demasiado bonita como para quitarla de su vista. Tenía suerte de que no hiciera frío. Creo que había conectado algún tipo de calefacción adrede para que no me incomodara su piel fría.

Su nariz se paseaba una y otra vez por detrás de mi cuello y descendía por la línea de mi columna vertebral hasta el filo de la sábana para volver a subir.

―Eres un pervertido―murmuré media adormilada y relajada. El motivo por el que el cansancio aún no me había dejado K.O. era porque había dormido algo esa misma tarde. Edward parecía empeñado en recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

―Yo no me consideraría pervertido cuando salta a la vista que te encanta lo que hago.

― Eso no quita que dejes de ser un pervertido.

Él se apartó de mí y se colocó a mi lado poniendo el brazo doblado y su cabeza sobre su mano. Me quedé mirándolo.

―¿Qué me has hecho?—pregunté.

Él frunció el ceño y se puso un poco a la defensiva. Intenté tranquilizarlo.

―Llego aquí de la nada, y nada más conocerte me deslumbras, prácticamente no consigo hilar dos palabras juntas cuando me miras o me tocas. Por el amor de dios, ¡he acabado en tu cama cuando apenas había besado a nadie alguna vez en serio!

Sus ojos lucieron tristes.

―Lo siento―dijo.

Yo me reí de él.

―Yo no. No me arrepiento en absoluto, si no hubiera querido que pasara no habría pasado.

Él arqueó una ceja.

―¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

―Bueno, se puede decir que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que respetas mis decisiones. Aunque a veces las llevas al límite como me has demostrado hoy.

―No me conoces Bella.

―Creo que sí. De hecho confío plenamente en ti como tú has confiado en mi como para dejar que conozca tu secreto.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

―No es que me dejaras más opción.

Sonreí con alegría.

―Da igual.

Me miró enigmáticamente.

―A mí sí que me gustaría saber que has hecho conmigo. Desde que llegaste has puesto mi mundo patas arriba, algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado.

―Ya, como si no te hubieras acercado a mí en un principio en plan sex simbol ni nada parecido ¿verdad?

―La verdad es que mi intención primaria era asustarte.

Ahora me tocó a mí poner los ojos en blanco. El acarició nuevamente mi espalda con su dedo índice. Me estremecí.

―Luego te ruborizaste y me miraste a los ojos de manera impactante. Me encandilaste Bella. Hasta el punto de que perdí completamente la cabeza por ti.

Por dentro sentí una dicha bestial, pero al mismo tiempo una amargura sin límites. ¿Cómo de fuerte podría llegar a ser este sentimiento? ¿Lo suficiente como para que no llegara la despedida tan temida?

―Y en cuanto a lo de tu virginidad… también lo siento. Bueno en verdad no, puesto que yo también he perdido la mía y no puedo averiguar de qué mejor forma.

Volví a ponerle los ojos en blanco. Él me gruñó.

―¿No me crees?

―¿La verdad? Cuesta.

―Claro, porque entonces tendrías que asumir que tu eres tan pervertida como lo soy yo.

―¡Anda ya!

Edward tiró de mí hacia él y me dio la vuelta sobre mi espalda a pesar de que había puesto todo mi empeño en evitarlo. Me dio un poco de vergüenza que me tuviera así de expuesta, aunque bien pensado a estas alturas era algo completamente ridículo.

―Señorita intrusa repentina. Me ofende. Si yo le digo que jamás había hecho esto con nadie, es porque jamás había hecho esto con nadie. Nunca me he vuelto loco por nadie de esta manera. Siéntase orgullosa porque has robado el corazón a un monstruo que ni siquiera recordaba que lo tuviese.

Me besó lenta y largamente hasta que empecé a jadear por aire. Luego descendió hasta mi cuello, repartiendo picos en todas las direcciones. Se me escapó antes siquiera de pensarlo realmente.

―Lo dices como si me amaras.

Sus labios se detuvieron un momento contra mi piel, totalmente quieto. No notaba ni la respiración.

―Puede ser―dijo en voz muy baja, casi inaudible. Sin embargo noté su voz tensa.

Mi corazón brincó en mi pecho y estoy segura de que él lo notó. ¿Era eso una declaración? ¿Sí? ¿No? A lo largo de los últimos días me había dicho incontables veces que lo volvía loco, pero no creí que pudiera salirse del plano sexual. Sabía que le gustaba y a veces parecía que más de lo que yo creía pero… ¿podría llegar a tanto? ¿Y qué sentía yo por él? Solo lo conocía desde hacía unos días. Yo siempre había sido una adicta a los libros románticos, amores a primera vista, para toda la vida, etc. Pero también fui siempre más realista. Nunca creí en nada de eso aunque soñara que si existían y lo que había sentido por Edward al principio había sido una atracción y pasión desenfrenadas impropias de alguien que no había tenido nunca una relación real con nadie. Pero estos días juntos, las irrefrenables ansias de sentirlo cerca, lo mal que me sentaba que no lo estuviera… ese miedo irracional a que terminara esta semana porque sabía que probablemente no lo volviera a ver… ¡Pero si hasta me parecía normal estar acostándome con un vampiro! Por dios, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¡Una persona normal se habría tirado por la montaña desde que se hubiera enterado, sin embargo yo lo había aceptado con la mayor naturalidad como si eso lo explicara todo! ¿Qué estaba mal en mí?

A lo mejor es que todavía no había asimilado que todo esto era real, que solo era parte de un delicioso sueño del que no quería despertar y que en cualquier momento me encontraría en mi cama, destrozada y virgen. Aunque el ligero dolor tenso que sentía entre las piernas me decía que no era tan irreal lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Todo eso se traducía en amor? No podía decirlo con seguridad porque no había vivido la experiencia antes, pero sentía temor de que así fuera y me terminara marchando con un agujero en el pecho. Y el hecho de que él me hubiera soltado esas palabras avivaban esperanzas en mí que quizás después desembocaran en un dolor mucho peor del que me esperaba. Todas mis dudas salieron a flote en ese momento.

―¿Qué… qué pasará después?

―¿Después?

Se había quedado recostado sobre mí sin mover un músculo. Yo prefería no presionarlo sobre lo anterior dicho aunque me estuviera reventando por dentro. Sin embargo iba a preguntarlo por el inmediato futuro, cosa que al final iba a desembocar en lo mismo.

―Dentro de unos días, cuando ya pueda marcharme.

Edward levantó la cabeza y apoyó la cabeza en su mano para mirarme. Me acarició la mejilla con ternura.

―No lo sé—dijo después de un rato observándome.

Yo le devolví la caricia.

―No me hago a la idea de no volver a verte.

Él suspiró. Me besó en los labios casi como si quisiera reconciliarse conmigo.

―No pertenecemos al mismo mundo Bella.

―Yo soy del planeta tierra. ¿De qué planeta eres tú? Yo no soy racista ni tengo nada en contra del relativismo.

Contuvo la risa y me alegré de poder quitarle un poco de tensión al asunto.

―Yo soy del planeta de tus pechos y ¿sabes? Me requieren en casa―dijo bajando hasta el lugar mencionando y besándome un pezón―pero soy un traidor y pertenezco a un par de planetas más con nombres de partes del cuerpo. Y me requieren en varios sitios a la vez, así que tengo que dejarte porque si no, no podré acudir a tiempo a todos―sonrió mientras descendía por mi vientre.

Me estaba cambiando el tema. No quería que siguiéramos hablando, y lo peor es que sabía como montar escusas eficientes. Obligué a mi cerebro a apagarse―como siguiera mandándolo a paseo algún día iba a apagarse del todo― por un rato más y me limité a disfrutar de la sensación de sus labios frescos por todas las partes de mi cuerpo. De eso se trataba nuestra relación desde el comienzo. De sentir, no de pensar. Quizás si hubiera pensado un poco más no habría acabado como estaba en esos momentos. Por un lado me arrepentía de no haberlo meditado más. Por el otro… ¡Dios! No había nada en el mundo que justificara que me estuviera perdiendo el mar de sensaciones que ese hombre provocaba en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón. Mi vampiro sediento.

**DÍA 5**

Me removí en la cama y gruñí al hacerlo. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban rígidos de tanto… ejercicio. Especialmente allí donde mi entrenador más aplicaba sus esfuerzos. ¡Uhg! Pero no me podía quejar, dudaba mucho que hubiera una sensación más plena por la mañana. Me estiré como lo hacían los gatos y a pesar de la tensión, me sentí algo más relajada. Giré la cabeza para buscar a Edward pero en su lugar me encontré algo que me llamó mucho la atención.

Había una rosa roja encima de la almohada de al lado. No había una nota ni nada, solo la flor. La tomé entre mis dedos y acaricié los pétalos como si estos e fueran a romper de un momento a otro, su sedosidad m recordó a los labios del hombre que repentinamente se había convertido en mi amante. ¡Y qué bien olía! Afortunadamente no tenía espinas en el tallo, porque conociendo mi torpeza me habría pinchado nada más rozarla. Y no era muy conveniente que saliera sangre de alguno de mis dedos, aunque los recuerdos de la última vez que una parte de mi cuerpo había sangrado despertaron en mí sensaciones la mar de interesantes. ¡Dios, y yo decía que él era el insaciable!

Me iba a levantar cuando sentí que la puerta se abría y por ella aparecía la mismísima estatua de Miguel Ángel con una bandeja en la mano y un desayuno continental la mar de apetecible.

Al verme con la rosa en la mano sonrió.

―Buenos días. Veo que has sido más rápida que yo.

Le sonreí.

―Deberías dejar de consentirme tanto. Lo único que consigues es cebarme y evitar que me levante de la cama y haga un poco de ejercicio.

Me sonrió picarón.

―Me gusta consentirte. De todos modos si tienes que hacer ejercicio yo se una manera de que quemes energía la mar de placentera.

Suspiré. Lo que yo digo, este hombre no tiene límites.

―Me refiero a hacer ejercicio de pie Edward, no es bueno pasarme la vida tumbada.

―¿Y quién ha dicho que me refería a hacer ejercicio tumbada?—me preguntó.

Lo miré extrañada preguntándome de qué hablaba, pero luego vi que su sonrisa no había cambiado y me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo.

―Eres imposible―bufé.

―Lo sé.

―Me encanta que seas un imposible.

―También lo sé.

―Esta mañana sabes muchas cosas―le dije divertida.

―Raramente hay algo que no sepa Bella. Especialmente cuando se trata de ti y de tu cuerpo―se acercó a mí y pasó un dedo por encima de mi clavícula hasta el inicio de mis pechos tapados por las sabanas. Mi espalda se arqueó un poco sin poder evitarlo―¿Lo ves? Responde a mi llamada.

Mi estómago, tan oportuno como siempre gruñó pidiendo alimento. Realmente nunca antes había comido tanto. El nuevo ejercicio me hacía bien.

Edward se rio como siempre hacia cuando mi cuerpo demandaba la comida. Me ayudó a colocarme contra las almohadas y me puso la bandeja alrededor del cuerpo. Luego dio la vuelta a la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones ajustados que le quedaban como un guante. Que apetecible se veía por las mañanas. Que apetecible se veía siempre.

―Come―sabiendo el hilo que estaban siguiendo mis pensamientos a pesar de no poder leérmelos.

Yo le hice caso.

Mientras le hincaba el diente a uno de los bocaditos que me había traído, Edward tomó la rosa de mi lado y se quedó observándola. Que dulce se le veía. En ese momento me vino algo a la cabeza.

―Edward.

―¿Uhmm?

―¿De dónde has sacado la rosa?

Mi pregunta debió sorprenderle, pero enseguida me miró y sonrió de lado.

―No hagas preguntas cuya respuesta no necesites saber.

Su respuesta me dejó un tanto descolocada. ¿A qué venía ese aura de misterio repentina?

―¿Tan raro es que te lo pregunte?

―No, no es raro―se acercó a mi oído un momento―pero es algo que prefiero mantener en secreto.

Me estremecí de pies a cabeza cuando sentí su aliento sobre mí. El endemoniado seguía oliendo a gloria a pesar de la noche y los asaltos nocturnos. Era como un chute de adrenalina. Luego decidí que era mejor regresar a mi comida. De reojo vi que él se quedaba mirando la rosa con aire pensativo y volví a estremecerme cuando vi asomar su media sonrisa traviesa. Esa que ponía cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo indecente o que me mantendría ocupada por un buen periodo de tiempo.

De repente, sentí algo suave contra mi oreja que descendía por ella hasta llegar a mi cuello. Era la rosa. La movió por todo el perímetro, incluyendo mi nuca, habiendo previamente levantado mi pelo para poder acceder a esa zona. Me besó ahí.

Yo ya era por ese entonces un manojo de nervios, y estaba tratando por todos los medios de beberme el zumo de naranja y de terminarme el desayuno. Esto acabaría dándome dolores de barriga. Seguro.

No sé como se las apañó, pero en menos que canta un gallo logró colarse por detrás de mi espalda sirviéndome de apoyo en vez de las almohadas. No era tan cómodo, pero lo prefería mil veces más. Su pecho desnudo contra el mío era a más maravillosa sensación. Sus brazos se colaron por debajo de los míos con la rosa en la mano, y volvió a su tarea anterior ampliando la zona por donde acariciar. Realmente iba a morir asfixiada con un trozo de tortilla. Conforme iba ampliando la zona, la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo fue cayendo hasta mi cintura, dejándome expuesta toda la zona superior. Edward aspiró con fuerza en mi cuello e hizo un sonido parecido al ronroneo de un felino. La rosa descendió por mi clavícula como lo habían hecho sus labios la noche anterior y pasó por el camino entre mis pechos, ascendiendo y descendiendo una y otra vez, tentándome de vez en cuando hacia los lados. Luego la pasó directamente por uno de mis pechos, deteniéndose lentamente sobre el pezón para luego dirigirse al otro y describir el mismo proceso.

Se me atragantó la comida. Lo escuché reír detrás de mí y antes de que pudiera enfadarme con él mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome estremecer.

_¡Cuidado! ¡Está demasiado juguetón!_

―¿Quieres que te ayude con eso, cariño?—murmuró contra mi oído.

Yo asentí, sabiendo que aunque quisiera no iba a poder seguir comiendo. Ahora la tensión en mi estómago era mucho más apremiante que el hambre que había calmado parcialmente. Ya comería después.

Me quitó la bandeja y la dejó sobre la mesa de noche, para volver a retomar su tarea de hacerme perder la cabeza.

La rosa bajó aún más lentamente que antes por mi vientre hasta detenerse sobre mi ombligo, donde describió varios círculos a su alrededor y después se desplazó hacia ambos lados de mis caderas, sin dejarse un trozo de piel que acariciar. Al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, no siguió descendiendo, para mayor tortura mía, sino que volvió a subir por la línea media de mi cuerpo y se dirigió hacia el hombro derecho, rodeándolo y descendiendo por mi brazo, el antebrazo y la mano. Volvió a subir y cambió de hombro para repetir el proceso. Mi cuerpo estaba excitado a la vez que relajado. Mi cabeza caía hacia atrás sin darme cuenta y mi piel se volvía gelatina bajo sus atenciones.

―Flexiona las piernas―me susurró. Lo hice―Ahora recuéstate sobre ellas y rodéate las rodillas con los brazos―Volví a hacer lo que me pedía.

Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se despertaron de golpe cuando la rosa hizo el recorrido de las líneas de mi espalda. Era una sensación gloriosa, relajante y… excitante. La flor me recorrió toda la longitud y después se dirigió a mis axilas para acariciarlas brevemente y descender por el lateral de mi cuerpo, pasando por el lado de mi pecho apretado contra mis muslos y seguir descendiendo hasta la línea de mis bragas. Edward gruñó, ya que no había sido partidario la noche anterior de que me las pusiera para dormir, pero yo ya no me fiaba de que se portara bien mientras dormía. Hizo exactamente lo mismo por el otro lado de mi cuerpo y yo solté un gemido de puro placer. Volvió a gruñir.

―Recuéstate de nuevo sobre mí―me ordenó. Estaba muy mandón esa mañana, pero no me importaba obedecer si obtenía toda esta atención para mí solita.

La rosa volvió a descender por mi cuerpo, esta vez un poco más rápido, hasta que llegó a las sábanas. Edward las agarró y las envió lejos. Solo estaba en bragas en medio de sus piernas.

―Te dije que no te las pusieras―me dijo al oído.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Si fueras buen chico no hubiera tenido que ponérmelas.

―Si fuera buen chico no estaría haciéndote esto ahora. Estaría tranquilito en mi camita y a ti te tendría dormidita plácidamente en otra habitación sin pervertirte.

―Mmm… me encanta que no seas un buen chico.

― Lo sé―me dijo de nuevo al oído. Yo me reí en silencio―sin embargo, ahora realmente me disgusta que te las hayas puesto. Y a ti también te disgustará.

No entendí lo que quería decir, pero no pude pensar con claridad porque con sus manos me abrió las piernas, aún encogidas. Luego la mano que tenía la rosa hizo el camino que yo tanto había esperado hasta mi sexo, y me lo acarició por encima de las bragas. Ahora era mi turno de gruñir.

―Eso es, siéntelo.

La rosa describía círculos allí donde estaba situado mi clítoris. Luego subía por el interior de mis muslos hasta la rodillas, para volver a descender en una leve caricia que solo conseguía hacerme soltar leves quejidos, puesto que siempre estaba la tela de por medio. Ahora entendía a qué se refería.

―¿Qué quieres Bella?

―Más.

―¿Más? ¿Te refieres a que te acaricie un poco más?—dijo pasando la rosa sobre mí una vez más.

―Más fuerte.

―¿Cómo? ¿Así?—apretó los pétalos contra mí. Gruñí. No era suficiente.

―No…―sollocé.

El sonrió socarrón.

―¿Ves a qué me refiero? Imagina que me hubieras hecho caso y que ahora no tuvieras las bragas puestas. ¿Cómo lo sentirías si pasara esto así?—dijo volviendo a pasar la rosa una vez más. Yo gemí fuertemente. Me sentía ardiendo.

Entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba. Tomó con el índice y el pulgar ambos lados de mi braga pegadas a mis ingles y tiró hacia arriba, apretando la tela contra mi clítoris y comprimiendo mis labios inferiores con la tela. Vi como asomaban a ambos lados de ella. Grité.

―¿Me harás caso cuando te lo diga la próxima vez? ¿O tendré que volver a hacer esto para castigarte?

¿Castigarme? Dios mío… me estaba matando.

Tiró aun más fuerte y yo me apreté desquiciada contra su espalda.

―¿Lo harás?—volvió a preguntar mientras con la rosa acariciaba la carne que salía fuera de la braga. Mis sollozos eran ahora mucho más audibles.

―S-sí…

―Así me gusta―dijo mientras soltaba la prenda de golpe haciendo que rebotara contra mí. Di un respingo―Y ahora por favor, levanta tu lindo trasero para que pueda quitarte esta prenda infernal que me deja fuera de tu gloriosa desnudez.

Yo como una autómata hice lo que me dijo y me deslizó las bragas hasta las rodillas.

―Déjalas ahí, me gusta verlas fuera de tu cuerpo pero me parecen un regalo hermoso. Especialmente cuando están así de empapadas―me rugió al oído mientras deslizaba un dentro por el interior de ellas y se lo llevaba a la boca.

―Mmm…―ronroneó.

Luego volvió a sujetarme las piernas, dejándome a su merced y la rosa por fin se deslizó libre por mi sexo destapado. Jadeé con fuerza de la impresión.

―S-si…―volví a tartamudear, pero esta vez como confirmación propia.

―¿Esto te gusta?-me preguntó.

Asentí.

Las lentas caricias que me proporcionaban estaban ahora en primera fila, pero seguían siendo tan tortuosas como antes y mis caderas se movían contra la flor intentando sacar algo más de ella. Mi cabeza giró hacia atrás y cerré los ojos con fuerza, clavándole las uñas en los brazos a Edward. De repente y sin previo aviso, sentí que me metía dos dedos en la vagina y grité su nombre.

―Más Bella. Ahora soy yo quien te pide más.

Yo estaba desmadejada, despatarrada y completamente entregada a sus manos. Mil sensaciones me recorrían y sus labios mordiendo ligeramente mi cuello no ayudaban en absoluto a recuperar la cordura. Mi final estaba cerca.

―Edward… ―gemí.

―¿Puedo formar parte de esto?—me preguntó. ¿Mas? Realmente me estaba pidiendo permiso y sentía su erección dura contra mi espalda mientras me sobaba contra él. Yo volví a asentir incapaz de controlar mis gemidos y de decir algo coherente. No sé como lo hizo, no se como llegó. Sin apartar sus dedos de mí consiguió tumbarme sobre mi espalda todavía dándome placer. Lo miré a los ojos sabiendo que los míos estaban vidriosos y, como si los dedos que tenía dentro de mí no fueran con él, levantó la rosa, se la quedó mirando y la olió con ardor. Luego sonrió con fuego negro.

―Ahora si que huele verdaderamente a rosas.

Se colocó el tallo sobre los dientes, se cernió sobre mí y lo pasó a mi boca, presionando nuestros labios en el intentó. Eso por poco me llevó al borde. Entonces sentí que me penetraba con su… ¡Oh Dios! Gemí fuertemente mientras me llenaba, mientras lo sentía como nunca antes lo había sentido, probablemente porque había estado jugando con mi cuerpo más tiempo que nunca y no pude evitarlo, alcancé el orgasmo como si me hubiera disparado con un cohete hacia el cuelo. Él gimió cuando sintió que me retorcía a su alrededor y sentí que se corría a la par que yo. Lo miré entre sorprendida, extasiada y maravillada.

―No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces―dijo con voz ronca y oscura, tan excitante que no podía ser de este mundo.

Luego se tumbó sobre mí, mientras yo intentaba recobrar el aire y la conciencia. Me reí cuando lo hice.

―¿Qué ocurre?—me preguntó burlón.

―Simplemente… wow. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Me miró entre consternado y divertido.

―Lo que siempre me pasa cuando estoy contigo, que pierdo los papeles. Y verte comer al lado de una rosa no ayuda.

Me volví a reír.

―¿Qué?—me preguntó ahora con una sonrisa enorme adornando su cara.

―¿Alguna vez podré comer sin que a mitad al principio o al final tenga que dejarte comerme a mí?

Él alzó una ceja y me miró con cara seria.

―Bella, Bella, Bella… verte comer me dan ganas de comer, no debes negarle a un niño la comida ¿sabes? Se considera pecado.

―Eres imposible.

―Lo sé.

No sabía cuantas veces había escuchado esas dos palabras esa mañana, pero no pude evitar volver a reírme con él.

Él volvió a tomar la rosa en su mano y se quedó mirándola.

―¿Ves cómo brilla?—dijo mostrándomela completamente húmeda por mi culpa―Ahora esta muy hermosa. Ojalá pudiera inmortalizarla tal cuál.

¿Hablaba en serio? Me sonrojé furiosamente. Decidí no hacerle caso y me estiré. ¡Ay!

―¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó alarmado.

―Me duele todo el cuerpo por tu insaciabilidad―le solté sonriéndole.

Él me miró pensativo. Luego sonrió de lado.

―Se puede arreglar con más ejercicio―lo miré atravesada―pero en vista de que te acabas de levantar y de que tengo que demostrar que no soy del todo despiadado, lo remediaré de otra forma―se levantó―termina de comer en lo que vuelvo.

―¿Adonde vas?

―Ya lo verás―me guiñó un ojo.

Yo me dispuse a terminarme el desayuno corriendo deseando ver que se traía entre manos. Me estaba terminando el zumo cuando llegó.

―¿Lista?

Asentí.

Me cogió por sorpresa y me tumbó sobre mi pecho completamente desnuda. Luego se sentó a horcadas sobre mí.

―¿Qué vas a…?—chillé cuando sentí el líquido frío caer sobre mi espalda. Luego sus manos se colocaron sobre mí y la expandieron.

―Te voy a dar un masaje. Por tooodooo el cuerpo―me aseguró con un atisbo de amenaza detrás.

¡Oh Dios!

.

.

.

**hola chicas¡**

**No me entretendré mucho porque son las 2 de la madrugada y estoy muerta, literalmente. Solo os diré que siento muchísimo no haber renovado antes, pero empecé la universidad por primera vez y me he quedado sin tiempo para nada y estoy aprovechando un poco que estoy de vacaciones aunque tengo los examenes ahora en enero. Ya sabéis que este fic es de prueba para desarrollarme en cuestion de lemons, eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a abandonar ni mucho menos, pero mis prioridades son otras, aunque siempre tratare de renovar a la par que a través de la burbuja.**

**Nuevamente lamento la tardanza, he intentando hacer algo un poco diferente esta vez, a mi me ha resultado sabroso, no se a vosotras xD**

**Un beso enorme! Os adoro aunque se que soy una desconsiderada!**

**Sele.**


End file.
